Fantasma de amor
by Music Gianval
Summary: Un enigma se aparece, y varias circustancias hacen ver qué buscan a Trixie desesperadamente. Una decisión equivocada la llevara a bloquear el dolor; pero la fuerza de un amor logra transpasar la barrera del olvido. Basado en la canción "Fantasma de amor" de Selena Gómez. (Destinado a concluir)
1. Una desición mal tomada 1

PDV de Trixie.

Débil, así me siento; estoy totalmente dolorida y, para colmo, mi vista esta muy borrosa. No puedo ver nada... trato de levantarme, y no puedo. Así que espero a que la vista se me aclare. Creo que así era como veía Eli cuándo le dispararon con la Enigma... Eli... como lo extraño...

Por fin, la vista se me define un poco, así que logro ver en donde es que estoy ubicada: aparentemente, estoy en un campo de batalla, el cuál tiene un risco. Cerca de este, se encuentra un chico. Ese chico, por lo que alcanzo a ver, es... ¿Eli? Espera, en realidad es... ¡Si! ¡Eli! ¡Pero si es Eli, Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Está vivo! Sin duda alguna, me paro, con todas mis fuerzas, corro y me pongo justo al frente de él.

-¡Eli! ¡Eli, eres tú!- Exclamo, abrazándolo, sin querer soltarlo.- ¡Eres tú! ¡Estas vivo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Pensé qué estabas muerto! Te extrañé tanto...- Pero noto algo extraño...- ¿Eli? Estas... silencioso. ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto, dejando de abrazarlo.

-¡Claro que si!- Dice una voz conocida: Blakk. Tiene Ametralladora en mano y planea... ¡Atacarme!

-¡Ahhhh!- grito, agarrando a Eli por el brazo para llevarlo lejos de ahí, pero no se mueve.- ¡Eli! ¡Vámonos! ¡Rápido!- todo intento es en vano, ya que no me escucha. - ¡Eli, nos van a acabar! ¡Ven, por favor!

-¡Jajajajaja!- ríe Blakk, divertido. Yo lo ignoro. ¡No más! ¡Me voy! Corro lejos de ahí y volteo.

-¡Eli! ¡sal de ahí! ¡Por favor!- empiezo a llorar, ya que no puedo hacer nada para hacer que Eli se mueva.

Arrodillada, elevo la mirada y veo a Eli viéndome, con tristeza y preocupación... ve a Blakk y saca su lanzadora. ¡Estoy feliz de que haya reaccionado!

Sonrío y me paro, viendo como empieza una batalla entre Eli y Blakk, y es más que obvio que voy a intervenir.

-¡No te muevas! ¡Ni un paso más!- me advierte Blakk, teniendo a Eli de espaldas del risco, totalmente acorralado.

-Y si no, ¿Que?- contesto de forma retadora.

-Tu amguito las pagará.- Yo suelto la lanzadora y me quito el cinturón, dejando a ambos en el piso, demostrando que me rindo- Ahora, trabajarás para mi.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Claro que no!

-¿No? ¿Estas segura?- Volteo hacia donde está Eli, quien me mira con una cara de "No lo hagas".

-Yo...- Estoy atrapada: por un lado, si acepto, tendré que ir y trabajar junto con mi peor enemigo, pero sabré que Eli está bien. Aunque, por otro, si no acepto, matarán a Eli, pero habré hecho lo correcto. Ambos lados tienen sus pros y contras, y ahora me veo atrapada en un callejón sin salida, con dos escapatorias: una, dejar que me atrapen. O dos, defenderme, pero morir en el intento. Así es, para mi ver a Eli morir es como si yo estuviera muriendo. De verdad lo amo, y que me lo arrebaten sería lo peor que me pasara en la vida. Entonces ¿Que hago? Simplemente, elevo mis manos para que sepa que me rindo, a lo que Blakk sonríe diabólicamente y... ¡No! ¡Lo empuja! ¡Empuja a Eli hacia el vacío!- ¡NOOOOO!- Grito, acercándome al risco y arrodillándome, no sabiendo que hacer.

-¡Muajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajaja!- Ríe Blakk, encadenándome y llevándome hacia Industrias Blakk

Fin del PDV.

-¡No!- Gritó Trixie, sentándose bruscamente en su cama.- No...- Vio a su alrededor y observó la habitación, la cual no era de ella. ¡Claro! ¡Pero si ese sueño ocurrió de verdad! Solo que algo diferente... Pero ahora no importaba lo que paso, pues ella lo que quería era borrar a Eli de su mente y no volverlo a recordar.

-Trix, ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Twist, entrando a su habitación.

-Nada... solo una pesadilla...- contestó, mirando hacia abajo.- ¿Como oíste?

-Tu cuarto está junto al mio, ¿recuerdas?

-Ou... eso... bueno, en ese caso, ahora puedes irte.

-Ok... pero antes, tus amigos me mandaron a decirte que como estabas y... el topo me dijo que era injusto que al él lo colocaran en una celda y a ti no.- Trixie se rió, ya que extrañaba a ese topoide.

-jeje... claro. Diles que estoy bien, y a Pronto no le digas nada, eso es normal en él.- mencionó con una sonrisa.

-Y... oye, lamento lo de Eli...

-A él no lo menciones.- interrumpió la pelirroja, con una voz entrecortada.

-Pero él...

-¡Murió! ¡Si! ¡¿Puedes dejar de restregarlo en mi en la cara?!- gritó, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Solo quería decirte que lo sentía.-. Se excusó el rubio.

-Y yo solo quiero olvidarlo. Claro, pero no lo lograré si todos me andan recordando que está muerto.

-Bueno... olvidar no sirve de nada ¿sabes? Él nunca habría muerto de no ser por...- paró en seco, pues él sabía quién había sido el culpable.

-...tu jefe.- terminó la ojiverde, recordando todo lo sucedido.- No sabía que Blakk podía llegar a volverse tan poderoso. Tanto como para matar a...- Twist colocó un dedo en el labio de la chica.

-No lo digas, si no quieres sufrir.- Trixie bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar. El chico la abrazó para que se calmara.- Sé que duele, pero no tienes que llorar. Hay millones de chicos iguales a él en BajoTerra, así que no te angusties.- la pelirroja paró de llorar y se separó de Twist.

-Lo olvidaré. Ve diciéndoselo a tu jefe, a Kord, a Pronto, a los secuaces... a todos. No quiero que nadie me recuerde que él existió alguna vez.

-¿Lo olvidarás?

-Si. Lo borraré de mi mente y no volveré a tenerlo ahí.

-Esta bien, esa es tu decisión.- Dijo el joven, parándose.- Nos vemos mañana. Dulce sueños.

-Igual.- Dicho eso, el chico salió de la habitación, dejando a Trixie pensativa: ¿Sería correcto olvidar a alguien a quien amó? ¿Si solo han pasado cuatro días? ¿Era necesario olvidar?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ok, lo admito: extraño a Blakk. ¡Es que era tan malvado! Y lo seguirá siendo. Sin embargo, no firmé ningún papel diciendo: "No volveré a hacer más fics con Blakk como malvado" ¡No! **

**De seguro se preguntarán: "¡¿Que es lo que tienes contra Eli?!" Pues, ni idea. Pero ¡no es mi culpa! Es que en todas las canciones que me gustan alguien tiene que irse ¡alguien! Y como el otro alguien es fémina, no tengo otra opción que matar a Eli.**

**Bueno, cambiando de tema, otro Song-Fic. ¿No es raro? XD**

**Nos leemos luego, pero antes, una pregunta: ¿Por que Ashap es tan cruel? ¿Por que no coloca EliXie? ¿Que le hemos hecho como para merecer ese castigo?**

**Bye!**


	2. ¡Sorpresa!

Con Kord y Pronto...

-¡Sigo pensando que esto es injusto!- reprochó el topoide, caminando de un lado a otro.

-Bueno,después de todo, ella es una dama ¿no?- mencionó el Ingeniero, quien estaba sentado en la esquina de aquella celda.

-¡Es una niña! ¡Ni siquiera ha cumplido...!

-¿Dieciocho? Si, claro... no es mayor de edad, pero no tiene el derecho de estar en una celda.- dijo, alzando una ceja.

-Y no creo que a ella le guste que la subestimes, Pronto.- comentó Twist, en la entrada de la celda.

-¿Que sucede, rubio? ¿ya hablaste con ella?- preguntó Kord con disgusto, parándose y caminando hacia el chico.

-Si; me dijo qué estaba bien, que no se preocuparan... y...- paró de nuevo.

-¿Y...?

-Nada. Sólo eso.- dijo, mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Dijo algo sobre que ella esté una confortable habitación, y yo no?- preguntó el topoide.

-No... pero creo que es justo ¿no? Después de todo ella es una chica y tú eres un topoide MACHO.- mencionó el chico con una sonrisa de lado.

-Bff... mujeres...- bufó, sentándose en la esquina de la celda.

-jeje...- rieron los chicos.

En el cuarto de Trixie...

PDV de Trixie.

Estaba en los cuarteles de Blakk, sólo qué esta vez estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, con una ropa muy distinta a la mía... pero no diré detalles. Bueno, estaba allí, sola, cuándo logro divisar algo a lo lejos... una silueta, jum... sentí curiosidad y me acerqué; pero, al dar el primer paso, una babosa infierno rozó mi brazo.

-¡Ay!- chillé, dirigiendo mi vista hacia el lugar del disparo.-¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunté, acercándome al lugar.-¿Quién es?- volví a preguntar, viendo a ... ¿Eli? Espera... ¿no será otra ilusión? Jum... ¡No! Ese no es él...

Eli se me acercó y sonrió.

-¡No! ¡Alejate! ¡Vete!- grité alarmada, dando pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Trixie!- exclamó, adelantando su paso.

-¡Qué te vayas!- volví a gritar, con las lágrimas a punto de salir.- ¡Vete!- Él solo colocó una mirada seria, y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía una herida en el brazo y en la cara; estaba tirado en el suelo.- ¿Eli?- pregunté, acercándome a él, pero no contestó.- ¿Eli? ¿Qué te pasó?- me arrodillé junto a él, empezando a llorar.

-Trixie...- susurró, cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Eli!- exclamé, echándome para atrás y empezando a correr.

-_Trixie..._\- resonaba su voz... tan real...- _¡Trixie!_

-¡Ahh!- grité, tapándome los oídos.- ¡AHHH!

Fin del PDV

-¡Ahhh!- gritó la pelirroja, volviendo a sentarse de golpe.

-_¡Trixie! ¡Trixie!_\- se escuchó a lo lejos: era Eli.

-Eli...-Susurró, colocando una mano en su frente.

-_¡Trixie!_

-Eres tú...

En la oficina de Blakk...

-Bueno, Morris, creo que tengo qué dormir.- mencionó el oijiverde, parándose de su asiento.- Estoy bastante cansado.

-Bien, jefe. Pero... ¿Qué haremos con el chico?- preguntó con una cara de preocupación.

-Está en coma... por ahora, tenganlo en la sala de enfermería. Que la chica no se entere que está vivo.- Morris asintió y se fue.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ya se extrañaban de que estuviera matando a Eli... bueno, está vivito, así que lo verán más adelante...**

**Bye!**


	3. Una nueva compañera

En la habitación de Trixie...

Aquella noche no pudo dormir, ya que, en cada sueño que tenía, Eli estaba presente, y como ella quería olvidarlo, no tenía de otra que pasarla de vela durante la noche. ¿Que hacía para entretenerse? Leía los libros que se encontraban en un estante de su habitación; y debía admitirlo, aquellos libros si que eran buenos.

-¿Por qué te apareces en mis sueños?- se preguntó, cerrando el libro que había leído.- Si tan solo me dejaras tranquila... podría, no sé, ¿dormir?- dicho eso, colocó el libro en su mesita de noche. En eso, un rayito de luz le pega en la cara: estaba amaneciendo.- ¿Por qué?- se volvió a preguntar, al tiempo que caía rendida en la cama.

En la sala de enfermería...

-Sigue vivo.- informó Quentin a Morris, quien se encontraba con una enfermera.

-Muy bien. Ella es Gisell, una enfermera que te ayudará con el chico.

-¿Quien la contrató?- preguntó el científico, frunciendo el seño.

-Fue Blakk, para que te ayudara con el joven.- el chico la miró de arriba a abajo. Era una mujer de unos veinte años, cabellos negros, lacios, hasta la nuca, ojos marrones y piel blanca.

-Bien...- aceptó, a lo que Morris sale y se va.- bueno, chica, será mejor que no arruines mis planes ¿te queda claro?- amenazó, dandole la espalda.

-Jum... y, ¿exactamente cuales son tus planes?- preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

-No te incumben.

-Pero, Blakk los sabe, ¿cierto?

-Claro que si. Es por eso que no quiero que los arruines. De lo contrario, Blakk me matará.

-Jaja... no tiene sentido lo que estas diciendo ¿sabes?- comentó, elevando una ceja.

-Eso no importa. Lo que importa aquí es que la pelirroja no se entere de lo ocurrido.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pelirroja? ¿Acaso no soy la única mujer aquí?

-Mujer, si. Fémina, no.- contestó, sacando unas máquinas de un closet.

-¿Es menor de edad?

-Si.

-¿Y, de que no se debe enterar?- el chico ordenó las máquinas y luego sacó una camilla, la cuál tenía una manta encima.

-De esto.- dijo, quitando la manta y dejando ver a Eli, totalmente inconsciente.

-¡¿Quien es él?!- chilló, echándose para atrás.

-Él es Eli Shane, cariño. ¿No has oído sobre él?

-Si, claro que si. Pero... ¿que le pasó?

-Se cayó de un barranco y ahora está así.- resumió, conectando las máquinas al chico.

-Entiendo...- dijo, recostándose de la pared.- Entonces, la chica no debe enterarse de eso.

-No.

-Por mi está bien.

-Excelente. Ahora, ¿Puedes ayudarme en esto?

-Claro.

Con Twist...

El chico se encontraba en su habitación, colocándose las botas, cuándo suena su intercomunicador.

-¿Si?

-_Twist, Blakk quiere que vayas a su encuentro ahora.-_ informó Morris.

_-_Claro. Voy en un segundo.- dicho eso, se arregló y se fue.

Con Trixie...

Le chica seguía durmiendo, pero no por mucho tiempo: Blakk estaba a punto de despertarla.

-¡Despierta, mugrosa! ¡Empieza el día! ¡A levantarse!- exclamó desde la entrada de la habitación.

-Cinco minutos más...- susurró aún sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Abre, mujer!- volvió a exclamar, tocando la puerta. En eso, pasa Twist.

-Señor, yo lo hago.- dijo, abriendo la puerta. Se internó en la habitación y se acercó a la chica.- Trix, despierta...- susurró, a lo que ella sonríe.

-No...

-Despierta, dulzura...- volvió a decir, acariciándole la mejilla. Ella abre los ojos.

-¿Twist?- preguntó confundida.

-Es hora de levantarse.

-Bien. Voy en cinco.- el chico asintió y se paró, saliendo de la habitación, al tiempo que la pelirroja se para, se estira y empieza a cambiar, así que el ojiagua cierra la puerta. Blakk quedó sorprendido.

-Así es como se despierta a una dama, Blakk.- dijo, enviándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, lindo y toda la cosa. Pero eso no importa ¿ok? Necesito que vengas conmigo.- mencionó, dirigiéndose hacia la enfermería, al tiempo que el rubio lo sigue.

Al llegar ahí, Blakk les hace una seña a Quetinn y a Gisell para que salieran, a lo que ellos obedecen.

-Señor, ¿Que hay debajo de esa manta?- preguntó, señalando la camilla.

-Es por eso que te llamé...- dicho eso, quita la manta, a lo que el joven queda impresionado.- Eli, no está muerto... está en coma...

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¡Listo! Gracias por sus reviews. Y, para los que me van a matar por poner Twixie, estoy preparada para el ataque. En especial para ti AnonimusFem, ya que tú vives en Venezuela... oh ou...**

**¡No me atraparán con vida!**

**Bye!**


	4. ¿Por qué olvidar?

-¡¿Está vivo?!- exclamó el rubio sorprendido, colocando sus ojos como platos.- Pero... ¿como?

-Fue un milagro...- contestó simplemente el ojiverde.

-Genial... ¡Debo contarle a Trixie! ¡Se sentirá muy feliz...!

-¡No!- interrumpió, golpeando una mesa que tenía a su lado, haciendo que el chico se asustara.- digo, no...

-Pero, si no se lo decimos, sufrirá.

-Ese es el punto. Si ella sabe que está vivo, se la pasará día y noche en esta sala esperando a que despierte y no hará sus quehaceres, ¿entiendes?

-¿Y si lo descubre?

-No lo hará, ya que nadie lo contará.

-Está bien...- dijo cabizbajo.- Entonces, debo evitar que lo olvide...- susurró para sí, pero Blakk lo escucha.

-¿Que dijiste?- preguntó.

-Nada... solo... nada...- tartamudeó nervioso, alejándose un poco del hombre.

-Oí algo sobre olvidar. Dime, Twist, ¿acaso la chica quiere olvidarlo?

-¿A Eli? No... en realidad, lo sigue teniendo en mente y corazón.

-No mientas. Oí lo que dijiste. Y eso está mejor para mi. Aunque...

-¿Aunque..?

-No creo que deba olvidarlo. Es más, trataré de hacer que lo recuerde.

-Pero ella quiere...

-¡Sé lo que quiere!- volvió a interrumpir, elevando su tono de voz.- el punto es hacerla sufrir, así se volverá más fuerte. En cambio, si lo olvida y la ayudo... todo volverá a ser como antes. Es más, eso de olvidar no me parece muy buena idea.

-¿Por qué lo dice, señor?

-Porque olvidar bloquea el dolor, haciendo que este quede dentro de ella, causando una depresión que irá creciendo y creciendo... puede terminar enferma, mentalmente.

-No...- susurró el chico, bajando la mirada.

-No queremos hacer que eso le pase, ¿o si?

-Claro que no, señor.

-Me alegra...

-Pero, ¿que pasa si despierta?

-¿El chico? Bueno... ese es otro plan, el cual no planeo contarte... por ahora...- dicho eso, salió de la habitación, así que Twist se acercó a Eli.

-Amigo, hay alguien que te está esperando, y no puede vivir sin ti.- dicho eso, se marchó de la habitación.

Con Kord y Pronto...

-Su comida.- dijo un guardia, deslizando dos bandejas por debajo de la reja.

-¿Comida? Esto parece vomito.- comentó el topoide.

-Bueno, es eso o morir de hambre.- mencionó el guardia, alejándose del lugar.

-¡Puaj!- dicho eso, empezó a comerse el contenido.

-Bueno, esto es mejor que la comida de Pronto...- susurró el troll, comiéndose la comida.

-¿Que dijiste?- preguntó Pronto.

-Nada...- en eso, llega Twist.

-Hola, chicos.- saludó el rubio, pero el Ingeniero y el Rastreador solo lo ignoraron.- Sé que no me tienen confianza, pero les tengo una aviso muy importante.

-¿Cual?- preguntó Kord.

-Bueno... no crean que es mentira, pero...- suspiró.- Eli... él... está vivo.- los chicos escupen la comida.

-¡Mentira! ¡Eso seguro es..!

-No es mentira.- interrumpió.

-¿Podemos verlo?- preguntó Pronto.

-¿Trix ya sabe?- interrogó el troll.

-No y no.- contestó. Los chicos se extrañaron.- Él está en coma. Y Trix no lo sabe porque el jefe no quiere que lo sepa.

-Entiendo... pero nosotros se lo diremos.- avisó Kord.

-Claro, haganlo y serán papilla.- advirtió el ojiagua. Los chicos tragaron saliva.

-Somos una tumba.- dijeron los dos.

Con Trixie...

Ella caminaba hacia la oficina de Blakk. Pero al llegar, no encontró a nadie. Así que se recostó de la pared y comenzó a esperar.

Luego de quince minutos de espera, la puerta de la oficina se abre, dejando ver a Blakk entrando junto con Morris.

-Jovencita, llegaste temprano.- comentó Blakk, sentándose en su silla.

-Y usted tarde.- mencionó con una sonrisa.

-Jaja...- rió lento, bajó la mirada y tomó na bebida vinotinto que tenía en la mesa, luego volvió a verla con la mirada fija en sus ojos, en los que se notaban algunas ojeras. Él sonríe.- parece que no dormiste anoche...

-No... no pude dormir bien.

-Jum... eso es raro. ¿Pensabas en algo que te quitó el sueño? O... ¿en alguien?

-No...- tartamudeó, recordando a quien no la dejó dormir.

-¿No?

-Dije no.- volvió a repetir, mientras se le aguaban los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No...- volvió a negar, desviando la mirada.

-Veme a los ojos, jovencita.- ordenó, pero ella no hizo caso.- ¡Voltea, mugrosa!- gritó, ella se sobresalta, pero no voltea. Él vuelve a sonreír, pero está vez, se le escapó una carcajada. La pelirroja se extraña, pero sigue sin voltear.- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Que patética! Sufre... y no puede dormir.- a Trixie le empezaron a resbalar lágrimas por las mejillas, ya que Blakk le estaba recordando a quien no quería tener en su mente.- Me imagino que sufres por alguien quien fue muy importante y destacante en tu vida. Alguien que te cuidó y te apoyó. Quien no te dejó sola. Alguien a quien veías como un héroe. Alguien a quien...- paró, a lo que Trixie voltea un poco.- ...amabas...- él sonrió, se paró, se dirgió hacia ella, le agarró la barbilla y la encaró. Pudo ver que, en efecto, había llorado.- Ese alguien... jum... ¿no será...?

-¡No! ¡No lo diga!- suplicó, al tiempo que más lágrimas resbalaban.

-¿...Eli Shane?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¡Más largote! Bueno, no me quedó ta mal... en mi opinión, no sé ustedes.**

**Por cierto, no se preocupen por "Veneno", que lo actualizaré mañana ¿ok?**

**¡Leí sus reviews! (Otra vez) Vi que varias personas me van a matar. Inclusive, Jan me envió a Jeff The Killer. Bueno, te diré que falló, ya que el pobre llegó cansado de tanto viajar... XD**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Bye!**


	5. Te quiero olvidar

A Trixie se le empezó a destrozar el corazón. Trataba de ser fuerte, pero ese chico simplemente la debilitaba. Quería olvidarlo y nadie la ayudaba en ello, ni siquiera el propio Eli. Aunque tenía que esperar a ver a Kord y a Pronto para sacar una conclusión.

Ella lo vio fijamente a los ojos -o al menos eso intentaba, ya que su vista era muy borrosa- para poder decirle lo que sentía con seguridad, y para ver que era lo que sentía ese hombre, ya que, como dicen, los ojos son las ventanas del alma.

-No me lo recuerde. Tal vez su aprendiz no le haya mencionado, pero yo quiero olvidar a...- se detuvo ahí, a lo que Blakk sonríe.

-¿A Eli?- Trixie bajó la mirada.- ¿Hablas del chico quinceañero de cabellos azules y ojos celestes?- la pelirroja solo se zafó de su agarre y bajó la cabeza, para que Blakk no la viera llorar.- ¿Él que se metía en problemas y salía, graciosamente, ileso? ¿Él que se preocupaba por ti en cada misión? ¿Él que esperaba a que tú llegaras para poder dormir? ¿Él que te decía que te quería, que nunca te dejaría?- al decir eso, ella abrió los ojos más de lo que los tenía y levantó la mirada, recordando lo que Blakk había mencionado...

Flash Back

_Trixie se encontraba en su habitación, viendo un album de fotos que tenía consigo. Lo veía con detalle, ya que era de nada más y nada menos que de la Banda de Shane, quienes habían sido su familia desde que los conoció._

_En cada página de su historia estaban con una sonrisa, alegres de poder compartir con sus queridos amigos; ninguna mostraba tristeza ni nada por el estilo. Algunas eran muy graciosas, haciendo que Trixie riera un poco. Pasó y pasó más páginas, hasta llegar a la última, en la cual habían salido de una misión totalmente arriesgada. Por poco salían muertos de esa. Claro, pero no fue así._

_En ese instante, a ella se le borró la sonrisa que tenía, ya que el que más tenía probabilidades de morir en ese momento fue Eli. Así que se pregunto: "¿Y si no lo hubieramos rescatado?"_

_Se imaginó que hubiera pasado, lo cual fue demasiado probable. No pudo contener las lágrimas al imaginarse que él no estuviera con ellos en ese momento. Empezó a llorar sin consuelo alguno, cuándo se abre la puerta: era Eli._

_-¡Trix, ¿Por qué lloras?!- preguntó alarmado, sentándose a su lado. Ella solo lo abrazó._

_-No te vayas...- fue lo único que dijo._

_-¿irme? ¿a donde?_

_-No lo sé... solo no te apartes de mi lado, por favor..._

_-Eso jamás, Trix.- le respondió, tomando su mentón y apoyando su frente sobre la de ella.- No me iré a ningún lado._

_-Pero pronto llegará tu hora. Sé que falta mucho, pero todas estas batallas lo único que hacen es restarte las probabilidades de llegar a viejo. No quiero que partas tan pronto.- el peliazul empezó a secar sus lágrimas._

_-Tarde o temprano me tendré que ir. Sin embargo, no me apartaré de tu lado jamás. Nunca estarás sola, porque siempre te apoyaré dondequiera que estés.- dicho eso, le besó la frente y la abrazó.- Te quiero._

_-Yo te quiero mucho más..._

Fin del Flash Back.

-¿Entonces? ¿Ese es el chico al que quieres olvidar?- preguntó seriamente. Ella se lo pensó un poco, y asintió.- Jum... Claro, si fue alguien tan especial, creo que sería lógico olvidarlo ¿no?- dijo sarcáticamente. Ella solo volteó a otra dirección, pero él le volvió a tomar el mentón y la volvió a encarar.- Te guste o no, jovencita, no lo podrás borrar de tu mente. Lo tendrás y siempre lo recodarás. Acuérdate de mi.- dicho eso, la soltó de una manera brusca, tirándola al piso.- Tu primera tarea será cambiarte y luego limpiar el piso. ¿Me oíste?- avisó, retirándose junto con Morris.

-Eli...- dijo, agachando la mirada y comenzándo a llorar.- Eli...

Con Twist...

-Me imagino que tendrás la ropa de la chica ¿no?- preguntó el ojiagua a un guardia, el cual fue el encargado de la nueva ropa de Trixie.

-Claro. Toma.- contestó, entregándole una bolsa con ropa adentro.

-Gracias.- dicho eso, partió hacia la habitación de Trixie, pero ella no estaba, se imaginó que estaba en la oficina de Blakk, así que partió a dicho lugar.

Al llegar ahí, no se encontró el mejor panorama: la pelirroja llorando desconsoladamente en el piso.

-¡Trixie!- exclamó, arrodillándose a su lado.- ¿Que te pasó?- preguntó, empezando a secar sus lágrimas.

-Eli...- fue lo único que dijo, abrazándolo.- Eli...

-No...- susurró, abrazándola con todas su fuerzas.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Lo hice cortito, pero buaano.**

**Y gracias por sus reviews, (lo digo de forma sarcástica) la verdad me están deseando mucho bien... bueno, hablando en serio, no me gustan algunos reviews, ya que me dicen o maldita o que me van a matar. Mi padre lee los reviews también, y la verdad no les gustan mucho... Solo es TwiXie. Salir de la rutina del EliXie no hace daño a nadie ¿ok?**

**Bueno, me tengo que ir, pero antes... ¡Jan, no me llegó Slerdeman! ¡Solo llegó la hormiguita! XD**

**Bye!**


	6. Ayuda

Esa noches llegó exhausta a su habitación, ya que tuvo que limpiar el piso, lavar los trajes de algunos guardas, ordenar los archivos de Blakk en su escritorio, limpiar las máquinas de agua oscura... etc. Lo bueno de todas aquellas tareas, era que así se la pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo pensando en hacer los quehaceres, en vez de estar pensando en la muerte de Eli. ¿Aquello estaba bien? ¿Dejarse explotar por Blakk? Bueno, no parecía estarlo, pero, total, ella era su ahora ayudante, o mejor dicho, su sirvienta, y no tenía de otra que obedecerle.

Al llegar a su habitación, se tiró en su cama, cansada de tanto trabajo. Aunque luego de treinta de segundos se paró para darse una buena ducha. Claro, ya no tenía el mismo traje de siempre, no; tenía un vestido blanco con detalles champán hasta los tobillos, con tirantes alrededor de sus hombros, una flor en la punta de aquel traje y... pues el vestido estaba algo desgastado y sucio.

Se duchó y se vistió con su pijama, la normal, la de siempre. Se acostó y se durmió en un dos por tres.

Con Kord y Pronto...

-¿Nos llamó?- preguntó el troll a Blakk, ya que estaban en su oficina.

-Si. Quería decirles que mañana tendrán que cambiarse y empezar con su trabajo.- informó, sentándose en su silla.

-¿Cuál es?- interrogó el topo.

-Es simple: tú, topo, tendrás que guiar a mis guardias a las cavernas del este y del sur. Necesito atajos para llegar más rápido a esas grietas con agua oscura, las necesito... es por eso que mañana empezará la búsqueda. ¿bien?- Pronto asintió temeroso.

-¿Y yo?- volvió a preguntar el Ingeniero.

-Tú harás mejoras para las mecas de mi equipo y algunas modificaciones a las máquinas del lugar. Sabes hacer eso ¿cierto?

-Claro. Pero con una condición.- Blakk elevó una ceja.- Quiero ver a Trixie ahora.

-Bueno, ella está durmiendo, y no creo que quieras interrumpir su sueño.

-No quiero.

-Bueno, es por eso que ella seguirá durmiendo hasta mañana, ¿queda claro?- ellos asienten y se van.

Con Quentin y Gisell...

-¿Alguna reacción?- preguntó el chico a la joven, la cual estaba sentada al lado de Eli, en la camilla.

-Para nada. De seguro despertará en unas semanas o meses, pero te aseguro que no pasará más de un año así.- aseguró, viendo al chico con preocupación.

-Bueno, tú eres experta en eso, así que eso está en tus manos.- en eso, se abre la puerta, dejando ver a Twist.

-¿Ya despertó?- preguntó el muchacho.

-No.- contestó Gisell, parándose de la camilla.- Sigue dormido.

-¿Cuanto tiempo lleva así?

-Menos de dos semanas.

-¿Y cuando creen que despertará?

-En menos de un año. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?- interrogó la ojimarrón, acercándose al chico.

-Es que Trixie está destruida por no estar con él. Quiere verlo, y yo quiero verla feliz. Solo traten de que despierte más rápido.

-No podemos.- negó. Él bajó la mirada.- Pero no tardará en despertar, te lo prometo.- dijo, situando una mano en el hombro del rubio.

-Gracias.- dicho eso, salió de la habitación.

Con Trixie...

-Eli, Eli...- murmuraba la pelirroja, moviéndose de un lado a otro de su cama.- Eli... vete... alejate... vete...- las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.- Por favor... ¡Eli!- gritó, sentándose bruscamente en su cama.

-_Trixie... Trixie..._\- se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-Eli, vete... por favor, vete. Sé que estás muerto. Solo alejate de mi. Vete. Te lo pido.- susurró como si de verdad estuviera hablando con él.- Tengo noches sin dormir. Quiero que te valyas, por favor.- dicho eso, se paró de su cama, cuando ve a Burpy entrar por la ventana.- ¡Hey, Burpy! ¿Cómo va todo?

-Ay...- fue lo único que dijo. Ella le vio el bracito y vio una pequeña cortada en él.

-¡Burpy! ¿Qué te pasó?- la chica la tomó en sus manos y la colocó en su almohada.- Creo que tengo algo para ti...- dijo, caminando hacia su escaparate y revisando a ver si tenía algo para la pequeña, pero no encontró nada.- Lo siento, Burpy, pero solo encontré esta tijera. Tal vez pueda cortar algo de mi vestido para tu vendaje, ¿te parece?- la babosa no se encontraba convencida al principio, pero luego asintió.- Excelente.- dicho eso, cortó un poco la punta de su vestido, entregándosela a la infierno. Esta se lo enrolló en su brazo.

-¡Hi!- chilló, como si le estuviese agradeciendo.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, pequeña.- mencionó, sentándose a su lado.- Es agradable estar contigo ¿sabes? Solo te tengo a ti, ya que no he podido ver a Kord y a Pronto.

-Uhh...- ella rió por su reacción.

-Je... y, oye, ¿cómo te ha ido?

-Ñeh...

-Así veo. Parece que viajaste desde el refugio...-pensó.- espera... si viajaste desde el refugio para acá ¿no?- Burpy asintió.- Wow... si que eres especial. Eli tenía razón sobre ti.- la babosa se acordó de su amo, a lo que se encoje de hombros, preguntándole por el chico.- ¿Eli?

-Aja.

-¿Que quieres saber sobre él?- preguntó como si nada. Burpy solo volvió a encogerse de hombros, levantado sus manitos.- ¿Donde está?- ella asintió.- Burpy, no sabría contestarte la pregunta, la verdad.- se le aguaron los ojos, por lo que la babosa se preocupó- él... él murió hace menos de cuatro días... murió... todo por Blakk...- decía entre sollozos. La pequeña sacó una pequeña lágrima, y luego se posó en su hombro, acariciándole la mejilla.- Gracias, amiguita...

Pasaron unos minutos hablando, tratando de no tocar el tema de Eli. Cuándo la chica empieza a sentir sueño, pero no duerme , ya que sabía quien se iba a aparecer en su sueños, y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento, así que solo leyó un poco del libro que había visto la noche anterior, mientras Burpy se encontraba en su cabeza, leyendo a su paso.

Seguía sintiendo aquel dolor por la perdida de Eli, pero a menos ya se sentía mejor, pues tenía lo más cercano a él: Burpy. Claro, ese dolor seguía siendo igual de intenso que cuando comenzó, por tal razón quería seguir olvidando. Aunque algo le decía que no lo hiciera.

Luego de leer, se quedó dormida, a lo que Burpy aprovecha y sale se la habitación, para encontrase con Kord y con Pronto.

En los sueños de cierto Shane...

-_Trixie...- susurró con tristeza, ya que su amada se había ido.- ¿Por qué huyes?_

_-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó un chico un poco más alto que él, cabellos negros y ojos azules.- ¿Pasa algo?_

_-Es Trixie, siempre me huye. Trato de hacerle ver que no estoy muerto, pero ella solo corre._

_-Jum... entiendo. Te puedo ayudar con eso. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ayudarme._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Simple: trata de hacerle saber a Gisell que no estoy muerto._

_-¿Quien es ella?_

_-Es la enfermera que te está atendiendo ahora._

_-Ok... voy a tratar...- dicho eso, se alejó de aquel sujeto.- ¿Quien era él?_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¡¿Que tal?! Bueno, yo genial, y vengo con una buena y una mala noticia:**

**La buena: para los que ven el fandom "My little pony" y "Stars Wars Rebels", pues, voy a subir un fic sobre uno y One-Shot para el otro en unos días ¿ok?**

**La mala: no seguiré con este fic por un tiempo, ya que estoy totalmente bloqueada, es por eso que se tienen que despedir del fic por unos meses.**

**Bueno, nos vemos en otra historia..!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Con Burpy…

Caminaba y caminaba por todos lados, y no había rastros del troll ni del topo. Buscó en las celdas a ver si estaban, pero parecía que el lugar estaba total y completamente vacío, ya que todo estaba apagado y silencioso; no se escuchaban los ronquidos de sus amigos. Fue entonces cuando se cansó de buscar y volvió a donde se encontraban los cuartos, solo que, al pasar por el pasillo, pudo escuchar sollozos provenientes de una habitación que no era exactamente la de Trixie. La criatura se extrañó y entró en el lugar de donde provenían. Se sorprendió al ver a nadie más y nadie menos que Twist, quien tenía una foto en sus manos y estaba sentado en su cama con la cara llena de lágrimas. Con sigilo y discreción, la infierno se internó en el cuarto y se metió debajo de la cama sin que se diera cuenta el rubio.

-Lissie…- susurró. La babosa siguió escuchando.- Oh Lissie, si tan solo estuviera aquí… si tan solo pudieras volver a abrir esos hermosos ojos color agua, volver a caminar… si tan solo pudieras despertar… Lissie.- Burpy solo salió de su escondite con una notoria cara de nostalgia, se posa en su hombro y le acaricia la mejilla con lastima. El joven se sorprende y oculta la foto detrás de su espalda rápidamente.- ¡¿Burpy?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- gritó, la pequeña solo dejó caer una pequeña lágrima.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ña…- chilló, señalando la foto que seguía teniendo en su mano. Twist bajó la mirada.

-¿Lissie?- asintió. Él suspira.- ¿Qué quieres saber sobre ella?- la criatura se encogió de hombros.- ¿Quién es? O… bueno… ¿Quién era?- volvió a asentir.- Era mi hermana menor. Solo tenía ocho años cuando entró en coma, ya que una meca la atropelló mientras paseaba en bici. Ella… no ha despertado, y ya lleva unos tres años así. Como la extraño, Burpy… - la infierno saltó hacia un escritorio que tenía en su cuarto, en el cual había una portátil, así que la encendió y escribió un "Lo siento"- No lo sientas: no fue tu culpa.

-"¿Aún sufres por eso?"- volvió a escribir.

-Claro. Era mi hermanita. Es por eso que entiendo la aflicción de Trix por la muerte de Eli.

-"Como lo extraño"- mencionó. El muchacho rió nostálgico, haciendo que la pequeña también lo hiciera.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo también lo extraño.- de un momento a otro, su expresión cambió a una de "¡¿Qué rayos?!"- Espera un segundo… ¡¿Por qué te estoy contando todo esto?! ¡Sigues siendo la babosa de Eli! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Deberías estar con el Doctor Blakk ¿sabías?

-"¡Olvida eso! Eli está muerto, acéptalo"- escribió. Twist solo bajó la mirada.

-Como digas…

En los sueños de Trixie…

PDV de Trixie.

Estaba en el refugio, en el patio. Me encontraba algo mareada y aturdida. Meneé la cabeza, para darme cuenta de que no estaba sola: había un chico pelo negro y ojos azules, al lado de una niñita rubia de ojos agua. Eso me extrañó mucho, ya que no los había visto nunca en mi vida. Siquiera sabía cómo se llamaban, y estaban en el refugio. Ellos se me acercaron, y la niñita me dio una pequeña flor rosa con lila… parecía ser una orquídea. Me sonrió.

-Te la manda un joven de cabellos azules y ojos celestes.- comentó. Yo le devolví el gesto y me arrodillé a su altura.

-Dile que le agradezco el detalle.- sentí una mano tocar mi hombro, así que me volteé, para encontrarme con el chico que acompañaba a la pequeña. Él me dio un collar muy lindo, el cual solo tenía un pequeño diamante color rojo en el centro, y tenía detalles negros.

-Por favor, dale esto a Gisell, para que sepa que sigo estando a su lado, y que no me he ido.- yo le miré con seriedad y confusión, me paré y agarré el collar, viéndolo con mucha atención.- Te pido que se lo des.- lo volví a mirar sin levantar la cara, al tiempo que le sonreía.

-Está muy lindo el collar. Y tranquilo, si lo haré.

-Gracias, de verdad, gracias, muchas gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas.- dicho eso, guardé el collar en un bolsillo y me coloqué la orquídea detrás de mí oreja.

-Y, por cierto, el chico que le regaló esa flor la está esperando en el jardín de allá.- mencionó la pequeña, señalando el verdín que estaba no muy lejos del refugio. Yo solo asentí y me fui.

Mi sorpresa fue que, cuando llegué, me encontré a Eli con una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo sonreí y me le acerqué. Pero luego me acordé que él no estaba vivo, sino que estaba muerto. Mi sonrisa desapareció y me fui alejando a paso lento. Él solo me empezó a seguir.

-¡No huyas! No otra vez…- me pidió. Yo le hice caso omiso y salí corriendo del lugar. El chico seguía gritándome y pidiéndome que no me fuera, pero yo lo ignoraba.- _¡Trixie! ¡Trixie!_\- gritaba, volviendo a vivir el sueño de la otra noche. ¡Claro! Pero si todo eso era solo un sueño.

-No… ¡Vete! ¡No me sigas! ¡Vete!- él tampoco me hacía caso.

Estaba sufriendo…

Fin del PDV.

Con Burpy y Twist…

-¡Amigo! ¡Hiciste trampa!- exclamó el rubio, jugando cartas con la infierno, quien se reía con una cara burlona.

-Jejeje…- reía con tono macabro.

-Tramposa…- no pudo terminar, ya que escuchó varios gritos desgarradores en la habitación de Trixie. Estos eran puros balbuceos, pero se oía muy mal.- ¡Trixie!- gritó, corriendo junto con Burpy al encuentro de la pelirroja. Así que, al llegar, trataron de despertarla, ya que la chica estaba gritando… ¡Dormida! ¡¿Qué acaso eso es normal?! No que yo sepa…- ¡Trix! ¡Despierta! ¡Trix!- gritaba, pero ella seguía gritando. Fue cuando Burpy decidió quemarle un poquito su dedo índice, a lo que ella se sienta brucasmente, tratando de apagar el fuego que la pequeña había provocado.

-¡Burpy! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- exclamó. El rubio le tomó ambas manos y la miró con tristeza.- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó confundida.

-Estabas gritando, Trix. Te oías terrible.- mencionó. Burpy apoyó el comentario asintiendo.

-Pero… ¿pasó algo?

-Solo eso. Dinos, ¿qué soñabas?

-Solo con una niñita y un joven… espera…- la ojiverde se metió la mano en un bolsillo de su pijama, para luego sacar el mismo collar que le dio el joven. Ella sonríe.- Esto me lo dio el chico, y la niña me dio una flor…- empezó a buscar el objeto con la vista, pero no lo localizó.- ¿Dónde está?

-¿Hablas de esta flor?- interrogó, recibiendo una orquídea por parte de Burpy, quien la consiguió debajo de su almohada.

-Sí, esa… me la dio la pequeña por parte de Eli… pero, eso solo fue un simple sueño.- mencionó, tomando la flor y situándola en el lugar mencionado anteriormente.

-Trixie, si solo fue un simple sueño, ¿por qué estos objetos están contigo en la vida real?- preguntó. Ella quedó pensativa.

-Ni idea.- contestó.- Sólo sé que el chico dijo algo sobre entregárselo a una tal "Gisell". Pero… no sé quién es ella.- Twist le soltó las manos, y con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, se paró de la cama.

-Mañana te la presento. Por ahora, duerme, ¿quieres?- ella asiente, al tiempo que Burpy y Twist se marchan del lugar. La pelirroja suspira, quitándose la orquídea y mirándola pensativa.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- se preguntó.

-_Trixie… Trixie…_

-¿Qué quieres…?

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**¿Por qué no me extraña que eligieran "Fantasma de amor" como fic de continuación? ¬¬**

**En fin, saqué el juguito de inspiración que me quedaba, y créanme cuando les digo que mi cerebro tuve que exprimirlo hasta sacar hasta la más mínima gota de inspiración que me quedara.**

**Espero les haya gustado este cap, y recuerden que el fic lo tardaré en actualizar.**

**La loca chora: tranquila, que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo gracias a mi hermosa escuelita ; ), solo me falta inspiración y creatividad con un toque de ideas.**

**AnonimusFem: ¡Aja! Déjame pensar en tu propuesta… tengo que pensarlo…**

**Comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó, pero solo si les gustó, denle a "Fav"!**

**Bye!**


	8. Señales misteriosas

Los pasos de alguien retumbaban por el lugar, mientras una sombra oscura se reflejaba en las grises paredes de aquel pasillo. Una silueta se paseó por todo Industrias Blakk esa noche, pasando, de último, por las habitaciones. Primero, se asoma un poco a la habitación de la enfermera, mejor conocida como Gisell. Susurró, viendo como la mujer dormía plácidamente:

—Pensé que se había recuperado del todo. Ella, con un dolor oculto detrás de esa hermosa, pero fingida sonrisa, esconde un lado oscuro, jamás descubierto a la luz; sufre por un amor olvidado, el cual sigue buscando su presencia. Él no se rinde por encontrarla, mientras ella logra su objetivo de olvidarlo. Debe saber que aún existe. Esa es mi recomendación para ella— entró a su cuarto sigilosamente y tomó con cuidado una de las fotos que ella tenía en su mesa auxiliar: el mismo chico que apareció en el sueño de Trixie. — Tranquillo, no estás solo en esta búsqueda, amigo. — dobló la imagen y la guardó en un bolsillo. Luego, se internó en la recamara de Twist, quien a poco y no termina en el piso, puesto que estaba en la orilla de la cama.

Trató de no reír al ver que el chico babeaba. Pensó: "esto es muy serio; no te rías." Así que se contuvo y tomó otra foto que él tenía, pero en el escaparate. La tomó con aire misterioso y observó a la niña rubia que se encontraba en el retrato: Lissie. No pudo evitar soltar una rebelde lágrima al ver de quien se trataba.

—Él, sigue recordándole. Quiere volverla a ver, pero está totalmente cegado por la aflicción y el dolor que su estado causa, tanto como para ver las señales que le da. Será mejor que no la olvide, porque sino, será más difícil el trabajo de unirlos de nuevo. — se extrañó un poco al elevar la mirada y encontrarse con cierta infierno durmiendo en la almohada del rubio. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro y se llevó la foto consigo, tratando de no despertar a los durmientes.

Finalmente, paró en la habitación de la pelirroja, quien tenía la cara marcada de lágrimas. Pero si estaba dormida. La silueta negó con la cabeza.

—Ella, con su amargo dolor, no pudiendo olvidar a su amado, aun cuando quiere sacarlo de su cabeza para siempre, es triste, pero es cierto. Y con las señales, sigue huyendo. Piensa que está muerto, pero no lo está. No puede olvidar, el Doctor Blakk tiene toda la razón en eso. —entró en la habitación y tomó la orquídea, de igual modo el collar. Tomó la foto que ella tenía de Eli y salió del lugar con resignación. — Te lastimas a ti misma, pequeña. Todos lo hacen.— dicho eso, salió corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde, y guardó aquellas preciadas señales en un cajón.

En la mañana…

—¡A desayunar! — exclamó uno de los guardas de Blakk, despertando a los prisioneros. Kord y Pronto se irían de las celdas esa tarde, así que estaban un poco más aliviados de no tener que aguantarse otro grito para despertar por parte del guardia.

—¡No estamos sordos, amigo! — protestó el troll, saliendo de su puesto.

—Entonces, ¿cómo quieren que los levante? ¿Cantándoles "las mañanitas" o algo así? — respondió con burla, para luego salir obstinado del lugar. De repente, aparecen varios guardias, llevando a todos los prisioneros al comedor.

Pero, además de Kord y Pronto, ¿Quiénes más eran los prisioneros? Pues, desde que Eli desapareció, Blakk había logrado tomar el poder en la mitad de BajoTerra, así que tenía de rehenes a varios amigos de la banda, entre esos Mario, Ella, Brodi, Katherine y Tobías –estos dos últimos, futuros ayudantes de Gisell y Quentin-.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el comedor con un aire pesado, con un toque de fastidio incluido, claro, ni hablar del sueño. Sirvieron la comida y comenzaron a desayunar. En eso, llega el Doctor Blakk, con su muy distinguido y erguido semblante de siempre. Se paró en medio de los presentes y carraspeó para llamar la atención. Todos se preguntaban: "¿qué hacía él despierto a tal horas de la madrugada?" puesto que los prisioneros se levantaban más temprano que los invitados, empleados y, en especial, que Thaddeus.

—¿Ahora qué querrá? — se preguntó Kord, viendo al Doctor con odio, llevando una porción de su comida a la boca.

—Buenos días a todos los presentes. — saludó, primero que nada. — Vengo para hacerles un anuncio: Kord, Pronto, Katherine y Tobías vendrán a mi oficina después del desayuno. . — informó, a lo que los mencionados se extrañan un poco. — Y, ¡ah! Casi se me pasa por alto: encontré una orquídea y un collar en mi oficina esta mañana. De quien sea, por favor, búsquela de inmediato. Gracias por su atención. Buen provecho. — se retiró, dejando a todos estupefactos por tal comportamiento, pues Blakk, a pesar de ser un empresario millonario, no era muy cordial, que digamos, y mucho menos con unos prisioneros. Claro, no sería de extrañar que hablara así al frente de gente de clase alta, pero ¡Por favor! ¡Se estaba dirigiendo a rehenes, prisioneros! Eso sí que era extraño.

Luego de desayunar, los mencionados por Thaddeus fueron a su oficina, como él había encomendado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ya, hasta acá llegó la inspiración, y eso que es a altas horas de la madrugada ¬¬ pero fue lo que salió de mi cerebro. ¡Gracias, Christina Grimmie, por tus hermosas canciones! ¡Y gracias, Evanescence, por tanta profundidad y tanto sentimiento en cada una de tus letras!**

**Bueno, volví n.n me siento algo culpable con cierta Escritora que no voy a mencionar, es por eso que le tengo un regalo para el transcurso de esta semana, y también para ustedes **

**Consejo 1: "Por qué" en forma de interrogación va separado, mientras "Porque" en respuesta va junto.**

**Consejo 2: nadie es perfecto.**

**Comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó denle a "Fav"!**

**Bye!**


	9. Despertó

**Antes de que empiecen a leer (oie, qué fastidio contigo -.-), debo aclarar que todo es culpa de Jess, o mejor conocida como "The Eastern Writer", pues yo estaba por borrar esto, ya que no estaba en mis planes terminarlo, y se veía algo feo el dejarlo así inconcluso. Claro, si lo borraba, dicha escritora me iba a odiar de por vida, además de que ya le he negado como cientos de veces el escribir esta o aquella idea. No quería ser mala amiga, y no quería quedar mal (Además de que insistió como si se fuera a morir si no lo hacía :P). **

**Por eso este cap se lo dedico a ella :D Thanks you so much :')**

**OJO esto no quiere decir que he vuelto, solo que es un regalo de agradecimiento, a ella, a my siss gamer Mariita88, a We Are Never (aunque es más de disculpa), y a mi galáctica ojos bonitos, Wen.**

**¡Ah! Y a Cadence3000, la mejor artista de nuestro querido país. **

**Sin más que reportar, disfruten de la lectura: **

Después de una larga noche, Trixie abre los ojos y se sienta al borde de su cama, algo pensativa. No había dormido tan bien desde la última noche que la pasó con Eli, en el refugio Shane, la tarde de películas. Esa sí fue una noche inolvidable.

Se puso de pie y vio hacia la ventana, algo aturdida, cuando de repente, abren la puerta.

—Trixie, es hora de comer —informó Twist, con una sonrisa de lado. La chica no volteó, solo se quedó ahí, viendo el panorama. El rubio suspiró, y entró rápidamente. Sus ojos se dilataron al ver una gran mancha de humedad sobre la almohada de su compañera. Se inmutó, parando en seco. La joven volteó a verle, incrédula.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —preguntó, acercándose a él, extrañada. El lanzador se relamió los labios, bajando la mirada. No salió una vocal de su boca, solo le entregó a la babosa infierno en sus manos, totalmente rendida, y se fue a paso lento, haciendo flotar cada eco de sus pisadas hacia los oídos de la pelirroja, cerrando al mismo tiempo la puerta tras suyo.

Un chillido le llamó la atención. Dirigió su mirada hacia su mano y vio a la criatura más despierta que nunca. Le sonrió, pero sus ojos hinchado le delataron, por lo que Burpy de preocupa.

Ella la dejó en su lecho y se fue a duchar. Después de todo, sería un largo día.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sus inquietos ojos aqua corrieron por todo el lugar, observándolo bien. Jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa, puesto que ahora ella y su compañero científico trabajarían de ahora en más para Blakk. Y eso, obviamente, no era algo fácil, ni bueno.

Una mano de gran tamaño le tomó el hombro, sobresaltándola. De repente, el dueño de ella la quita. Un chillido escapó por sus labios. Sí que estaba nerviosa.

—¡Tobías! No vuelvas a hacerme eso. Sabes bien que no estoy de ánimos —refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos. El chico no dijo nada, solo se internó más en el lugar, calmado, mucho más que su amiga, quien incluso temblaba un poco.

Unos pasos apresurados se oyen al fondo del pasillo, y como la cabellos morados estaba cerca de la puerta, no tardó en escucharlos. Abrió más sus ojos, su boca se hizo lo mismo, ligeramente. No entendía por qué esa situación la había puesto así.

—Muy bien, esto es sencillo —oyó decir de una voz masculina, muy conocida por ella. Juntó sus dientes, como una especie de sonrisa, y se apartó de la entrada, algo temblorosa. En seguida pasan Quentin y Gisell, ésta última con unos papeles entre sus manos, sus delgadas y pequeñas manos—, debemos evitar que el chico sea desconectado, pues es muy probable que despierte ahora —habló la dama, con un tono serio. El científico "loco" le oía muy concentrado. Eso hizo que la joven, nerviosa, se pusiera aun más en ese estado, claro que, a la vez, algo enojada. No la había conocido, y ya odiaba a Gisell—. La chica tampoco se be enterar de que está con vida, incluso después de que haya despertado. Son ordenes de Blakk —finalizó.

Aunque Quentin estaba sumamente concentrado en lo que decía la ojos chocolate, no evitó apartar su vista y ver a Katherine, quien murmuraba palabras que no se entendían.

—¿Katherine? —esta atendió, viéndolo con algo de dulzura, y, sin duda, más nervios— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le tomó de los hombros, algo alegre, pero ella sintió un escalofríos, y como si su tacto le quemara, lo apartó de sí.

—Son nuevos empleados de Blakk —volvió a hablar la chica, con una mirada fría—. Fueron capturados hace poco, pero ahora trabajarán con nosotros. Veo que los conoces. —el cabellos naranjas asintió levemente, aún con su mirada de asombro. Gisell deja los papeles en una mesa y se va. Mientras, la otra joven hace lo mismo, como si no le importara en lo absoluto haber visto a quien posiblemente odiaba.

¿O tal vez no?:

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminando a paso rápido, Kord intentaba buscar a su amiga pelirroja, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Ya había ido a su habitación, y no la encontró allí. Quería verla, para ver si estaba bien, para poder abrazarla y apoyarla, como una hermana menor. Claro, eso no podía suceder si no la hallaba. Y tenía poco tiempo, pues si Blakk descubría que no estaba buscando una pieza que se le había perdido por ahí —lo cual le dijo para encontrarse con la lanzadora—, sino a su amiga, lo volvería a llevar a la celda y ¿y quién sabe? Hacerle algo parecido a lo de su inconsciente amigo.

Su respiración agitada era escuchada por todos los objetos presentes. Al suelo le dolía sus imponentes pisadas, y las paredes se irritaban con su ruidosa respiración. El aire era tenso, o al menos, lo era para él. Una gota de sudor se paseó por su cien y terminó en su cuello, rogando poder encontrar a su querida amiga.

Finalmente, la ve hablando en el comedor con Twist, quien le sonreía de una manera que hizo enfurecer al troll. Soltó un bufido y se le acercó un "tanto" enojado. Tomó aire y golpeó la mesa donde ellos se encontraban, causando que la chica diera un saltito y que todos a su alrededor voltearan. Por suerte, Thaddeus no se encontraba en el lugar. Porque sino, las cosas hubieran sido realmente diferentes.

—¿Qué haces con ella? —gritó, pero no logró intimidar al ojos aqua. Más bien, rió. El Ingeniero lo tomó como una burla, por lo que le agarró de la camisa, con intenciones de intimidarlo— ¡Contesta!

—Kord, tranquilo —llamó la chica, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Le miró dulcemente y le tomó el brazo al rubio, insistiendo en que lo bajara. Al comprenderlo, lo hizo, con una mirada indulgente, pues estaba frente a su amiga, a quien no había visto en días. No pudo evitar abrazarla fuertemente, y ella también.

Todos cambiaron sus caras de "TDFW" por unas de ternura. Twist se acomodó la camisa y carraspeó, por lo que ambos se separan, viéndolo.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa. Jeje, no estoy acostumbrado a ver a mi pequeña hermanita con un traidor como tú —contestó el experto en mecas, como si fuera algo cotidiano. Rieron.

—Confía en mí, troll, cuando te digo que jamás la lastimaría —confirmó, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo.

No puedo negarlo, porque ya es obvio, pero sí, Twist le había tomado cierto afecto a Trixie, y ella a él. Tal vez para ella se haya perdido un amigo, una gran parte de su vida, pero parecía haber ganado a otro. Claro, no podría reemplazarlo, pero sí que valoraba su cariño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las puertas de la gran oficina se abrieron, dejando ver a Blakk, con una mirada perdida, y pensativa. Su mentón reposaba en sus nudillos, y su boca estaba algo torcida. No sabía que hacer con ella, no sabía que podía hacer para ocultar todo. No sabía ya qué hacer.

Katherine lo encontró en ese estado, por lo que se le acercó, con cautela y a paso lento. Él, agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro, le vio, pero no se enojó, sino más bien, sonrió al verla. Ella, por otro lado, volvió a encogerse del miedo. Al parecer estar entre esos pasillos y, sobre todo, es ese lugar, no le hacía mucho bien.

—Blakk, digo, señor —llamó, con los labios temblando. Las rodillas le flaqueaban, y apenas sí podía estar de pie—, quiero tomarme unos días de descanso. No me siento muy bien. ¿Podría? —con todo el terror del mundo dibujado en su rostro, terminó de pronunciar su petición, rogando no ser encerrada en esa celda de nuevo. El Empresario le volteó a ver seriamente, pero sin mucha intimidación. Suspiró y, sin tanto rodeo, accedió.

—Pero solo con una condición —la tensión volvió a los hombros de la científica. ¿Qué estaría planeando?—: quiero que hagas lo humanamente posible para hacer que Eli no...

Pudo haber terminado la frase, pero un secuaz y Gisell, acompañada de Tobiás y Quentin, entraron al lugar corriendo y con los ojos a punto de salir de sus lugares. El ambiente tranquilo cambió a uno de cierta alegría, nervios, confusión, y, un poco, pero solo un poco de ira. El silencio se volvió algo tan eterno, y tan inquietante, que todos en el lugar recordaron ese segundo de suspenso y tensión.

—Despertó —formuló, por fin, Quentin. Esa palabra, esa única palabra se internó en lo más hondo de cada uno de los presentes, quienes tenían tantos sentimientos encontrados, que eran imposibles contarlos.

El ojos verdes apretó sus puños, y luego se los llevó a la cien, dejándose caer en el espaldar de su asiento. No podía estar pasando. ¡El Shane no pudo abrir los ojos! Y justo cuando menos lo quería. Ahora, debía actuar rápido.


	10. Esa voz

Mientras abría los ojos, le entró una fuerte jaqueca. No quería recordar lo que pasó, pues el dolor era tal, que hasta procesar la información de saber en dónde estaba le aturdía. Instintivamente, llevó una mano a su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello. Gimió y se sentó en la aparente camilla donde estaba recostado. Ya no veía la cegadora luz blanca frente suyo, y le era un alivio.

Volteó a un lado, y luego al otro, divisando máquinas y sustancias de colores diversos, desconocidas para él. No recordaba ese lugar. Jamás había estado allí antes, eso era seguro, tan seguro como su preocupación repentina hacia sus amigos, a quienes no encontró a su lado.

Al acordarse de aquello, más interrogantes llenaron su cabeza, aumentando su dolor en ella. Volvió a gemir, bajando la vista. Por primera vez, sus radiantes ojos estaban apagados, inundados de preocupación y de necesidad de respuestas. Al menos el silencio que allí reinaba lo ayudaba a concentrarse en buscarlas.

El olor a pastillas, a alcohol y a metal se había acostumbrado a su presencia, o mejor dicho, al revés. Trató de no desesperarse ante la situación, ya que parecía estar en un hospital, y eso lo llenaba de más preguntas que debía contestar a toda costa. No. Mejor relajarse y esperar a que todas las respuestas se contesten por sí solas. Tarde o temprano tendrán que aparecerse, tendrán que salir de sus escondites, mudando sus carcajadas traviesas al no ser halladas. Pronto se cansarían, y se dejarían ver voluntariamente.

Empezó a ordenar sus recuerdos cuando sintió que el dolor en su cabeza comenzó a cesar: recordaba el refugio, cuando hacían la noche de películas. También recordaba a la banda en su última misión, cuando sucedió el accidente que hizo que él llegara a tal estado. Técnicamente, lo recordaba todo. Su memoria no deshizo ningún recuerdo. Funcionaba a la perfección. Así que supuso que estaba en Industrias Blakk. Y si estaba allí, efectivamente, sus amigos también. Y si sus amigos también estaban ahí, entonces... ¡entonces! ¡BajoTerra en manos de Blakk! No, no, ¿era cierto? Sí. Lamentablemente, sí.

—No —fue lo primero que salió de su boca, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. Bajó la mano y vio varios moretones en ella. Siguió escudriñando en sus recuerdos al ver las heridas en sus brazos.

Lo primero que vino a su mente, lo primero que se proyectó, fue a Kord y Pronto, echados en el suelo. Zarandeó su cabeza, tratando de captar detalles. Fue una mala idea, pues después vio unos brillantes ojos esmeraldas, insensibles, como en shock. No reaccionaban, no parpadeaban, solo lo veían, ahí, derramando lágrimas. En la pupila se le notaba su sufrimiento, ya que era como si observara a la dueña de esos fascinantes irises en el interior de ellos, gritando un notable "¡No!". La misma palabra que acababa de pronunciar.

No lo pudo evitar, su corazón se aceleró y su respiración dejó de ser normal. Justo en ese momento el grupo de personas que estaban en la oficina del Empresario llegaron al lugar, afortunadamente, porque sino, al Shane le hubiera dado un infarto. Todos corrieron a su encuentro, al tiempo que lo atendían, excepto Blakk, quien solo lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa. Aún no creía que él despertara tan de repente. Tan pronto. Tan inoportunamente rápido.

—¡Trixie! —gritó el peliazul, zafándose de las manos que lo apresaban, para que no rompiera nada. El chico cada vez ardía más en cólera, y se llenaba más de preocupación. Todos trataron de calmarlo, y en especial de que no gritara muy fuerte, pues si sus exclamaciones llegaban a escucharse por todo el lugar, por toda la instalación, Trixie podría oírlo, sospechando.

Después de inyectarle un líquido verde fluorescente, el joven lanzador se tranquilizó, desmayándose y cerrando sus ojos. Ahora descansarían sus pensamientos, donde predominaba la voz de la chica, rogándole que se quedara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sus vellos se le erizaron. Un desagradable frío corrió por su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecerse. Si ese grito no fue real, entonces sus amigos no deberían tener las caras que tenían en el momento en que ella escuchó llamar su nombre. Entonces, ¿sí lo fue? ¿Sí fue real? ¿De verdad exclamó su nombre quien estaba, aparentemente, muerto?

Miró a su alrededor, notando que la reacción que ella tuvo era la misma que habían tenido sus amigos. Twist la tomó fuerte del brazo, sintiendo lo frío de sus pieles. Sí. Esa voz fue real.

"_¡Trixie!" _

Lo escuchó. No era un fantasma, como alguna vez llegó a pensar. No estaba muerto.

_No. No. No. _

Estaba vivo. Pudo volver a sentir ese cosquilleo en su estómago. Esos mismos nervios que sentía cuando él la llamaba para cualquier cosa. Esa misma aceleración del pulso cuando escuchaba su voz pronunciar su nombre. Sintió ese aprecio que siempre sintió por él, por ese fantasma que ya no era tan irreal como antes. Por el que le movía el piso. Por el que sentía tanto cariño, tanto afecto. Él era su amor.

_Su fantasma de amor_

Y mientras corría por impulso, por él, fue como si su alma reviviera. Como si todo ese tiempo estuviera enferma, y justo ahora comenzaba a recuperarse. Solo faltó su voz, su medicina, para poder comenzar. Entonces, ¿por qué antes huía de ella?

—¡Eli! —le devolvió la exclamación, con esperanzas de ser contestada. O por lo menos, de que ese nombre volara hacia los oídos del chico, alcanzándolo.

Por suerte, lo hizo.

Y bastó para que él, en su estado de ansiedad, se calmara, y cerrara sus ojos, sabiendo que estaba bien. Que ella estaba bien.

::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Lo oí! ¿Ustedes también? —preguntó la pelirroja, mordiéndose las uñas y caminando de un lado a otro, ansiosa. Desde ese suceso, no había dejado de estarlo, ni sus amigos tampoco. Sin embargo, el que menos llevaba la calma era Pronto, quien saltaba por todos lados, gritando ridiculeces.

—¡Era él! ¡Yo sí lo oí! ¡Vino del más allá! —esa era una de las cosas que más decía. Nadie le hacía caso, pues ya era algo cotidiano en él, a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados. Solo el rubio trataba a duras penas tolerarlo.

—Nunca estuve loca —susurró, posando sus manos en la sien. Tenía una mezcla de alegría y confusión. De nostalgia y nervios. Ahora venían más preguntas a ella, pero estaba agradecida de saber que era real.

Se me olvidó comentar que estaban reunidos en la habitación de la chica. Ya era de noche, y posiblemente Eli ya había despertado del anestésico. Lo malo, era que nadie sabía de donde provino esa voz.

Una gran mano sostuvo a la ojiverdes del hombro. Ella sonrió inconscientemente, recordando dulcemente como su amor hacía lo mismo.

—Nunca lo estuviste —mencionó Kord, el dueño de esa gran mano. La inundó un sentimiento de confianza, creyendo que ya podría decir todo lo que le pasaba a los presentes, desahogarse. Y lo hizo. Relató, entre tantas vivencias, el hecho de que, de los libros que leía en sus noches de insomnios, uno se parecía mucho a lo que ella estaba viviendo.

Tal vez era coincidencia, tal vez no era más que pura casualidad. Solo un parecido no tan leve. Tal vez relacionaba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor con sus experiencias. O, tal vez, era una señal. La orquídea —que sorprendentemente ya no se encontraba en el lugar donde ella la había dejado—, tal vez, también era una señal. Las voces, los sueños. Todo era una señal.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¡Hi! **

**Seh, actualicé muy rápido, creo. Se siente bien :P**

**Gomeeen! Pero no puedo leer reviews anónimos, ya que cada vez que llega uno, la cuenta desactiva la opción de moderarlos. Pero sé que llegaron muchos, porque se estuvo desactivando, prácticamente, cada vez que la abría (la cuenta), o bueno, la mayoría de las veces n.n**

**No puedo decir "Poquitos reviews porque son benditos", ya que fueron demasiados, en comparación a otras veces. Arigato :3**

**En cuanto a los que sí pude leer, pos, Eli está algo indefenso, no es que ahora es invencible xD y sí voy a actualizar, o sea, estoy bien ;)**

**We, me alegra que estés viva (qué cruel -.-). Espero la actualización, y mucho éxito a tu favor, amiga :)**

**Y Nicole, ¡nunca cambies! I lofiu.**

**Punto final. **

**PD: she, tengo nueva conclueishon, señores :P **


	11. ¿Se caen las mentiras? (1)

—¿Están seguros de que no fue nada? —preguntó por enésima vez el lanzador ojos azules, viendo a Quentin, Gisell, Katherine y Tobías con preocupación. Estos asintieron.

Después de que Blakk se enteró de su estado consciente, se fue a preparar un baile para el siguiente día, en la noche, puesto que necesitaba negociar con un hombre para que le diera dinero, y así llevarse al muchacho fuera de su vista, a alguna caverna muy remota donde él no tuviera ninguna escapatoria para volver, ni tampoco acceso a algún medio que le permitiera ir en busca de sus amigos. Quería mantener separados a esos dos jóvenes, que por nada del mundo parecían olvidarse.

¡Olvidarse! ¡Claro! Debía mantenerlos cautivos, pero sin necesitarse el uno a otro. ¡Qué tonto! Tenía que hacer que la joven sí lo olvidara. Lo haría. ¿Cómo? Trixie trabajaría para él, ya se sabe, pero además, pensó y se dijo a así mismo "¿Y si emparejo a Twist y a la chica?". No era mala idea, pues si ella formaba una relación estable con él, entonces la tendría más asegurada y cerca de Industrias Blakk, y ¡bom! Banda de Shane deshecha. Se adueñaría de cuantas cavernas pudiera, de la mayoría de BajoTerra, y ¿quién sabe? Si Eli no era tan fuerte como antes, podría convencerlo fácilmente de irse por donde vino: el mundo ardiente.

Devuelta al laboratorio, Eli insistía en haber escuchado a Trixie, en haberla oído gritar su nombre. Estaba seguro de que había sido así. Pero por ordenes de Blakk, los científicos tenían que tratar de convencerlo de no haber escuchado nada, sino solo que alucinó y ya. Claro, este trabajo parecía imposible.

—Pero, ¿entonces dónde está? —_touché_. ¿Ahora qué? Mentir, ya está. Quentin se encaminó cerca de la camilla, donde estaba sentado, dispuesto a soltar un pequeño pero doloroso engaño.

—¿Trixie? Murió —contestó, secante. Todos le dirigieron la mirada, sus colegas con sorpresa e indignación, Eli, con dolor. Este último, derramó un par de lágrimas, aun sin creer lo que el rubio dijo.

—Es mentira, ¿verdad? —el responsable de su sufrimiento negó, tan seguro de sí, que parecía convincente. El indefenso lanzador volteó a ver a los demás, en busca de una respuesta, ya que le inspiraban más confianza. Por supuesto, tuvieron que limitarse a negar con la cabeza, todos, puesto que tenían que obedecer ordenes.

Katherine y Tobías quedaron devastados: no querían que su amigo sufriera. Pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado, tenían que hacer que la olvidara, así Blakk no los aniquilaría o algo peor, ni a ellos, ni al chico.

El peliazul solo lloró, bajando sus hombros y dándose por vencido. Todos salieron del lugar, creyendo que necesitaba algo de espacio. Apenas lo hicieron, Tobías y Gisell fueron a avisarle a su jefe que ya el chico había aceptado su "pérdida" y que Trixie estaba muerta para él, de lo contrario, las cosas serían un verdadero desastre. ¿Qué pensaría el Shane si de repente Blakk le pegaba un grito donde dijera que no podía ver a Trixie porque ella ya no lo quería o algo por el estilo? Eso sí sería peligroso.

En cuanto a Katherine y Quentin quedaron solos, la joven le dirigió una mirada de furia, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba realmente enojada con él por haber hecho sufrir a su amigo, y más con esa gran mentira.

—No me mires así —pidió, algo intimidado por como le observaba—, tenía que hacer algo. El chico debe olvidarla.

—¿Pero a qué costo? —preguntó, tratado de no gritar, porque, como ya se dijo antes, las paredes no eran a prueba de ruidos— El pobre está ahí llorando por alguien a quien puede ver con tan solo unos pasos. ¿Crees que es divertido?

—Claro que no, pero, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

—¡No lo sé! Decir que se fue al refugio, y que estaba enojada con él —propuso. Pero ya era tarde.

—Eso hubiera causado que el Shane huyera, seguro, y se diera cuenta de la mentira. Así, con el pensar que está muerta, podremos mantenerlo bajo nuestro control hasta que Blakk dé la siguiente orden.

—Eres un insensible —afirmó, con lágrimas en los ojos. Por alguna razón, estaba decepcionada de él. Y no debería estarlo, pues ese era su comportamiento habitual. Quién sabe que pensaba ella que era ese chico.

Quentin bajó sus hombros, con algo de tristeza en su mirada. Parecía que ver el sufrimiento le gustaba, el de todos, menos el de Katherine. Así que solo la abrazó, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, pero aceptó el abrazo.

—Si tan solo te dieras cuenta de que sí siento, Kathe, si tan solo pudieras ver todo lo que yo siento, te darías cuenta de que no soy insensible. Ni mucho menos —susurró nervioso a su oído. La pelimorada solo suspiró y deshizo su tacto con el científico, y observando como sus ojos estaban igual de cristalinos como los de ella, se fue alejando lentamente, ambos mirando los irises del otro, sin decir nada, hasta que la chica cruzó por un pasillo, aún en su aparente shock, y sintiendo un tipo de mezcla entre la emoción y la alegría. Sonrió inconsciente, creyendo no haber sido vista. Dio un saltito, corriendo alegre hacia su alcoba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El rubio y la Sting elevaron una ceja, incrédulos. Podían haberles pedido un millón de cosas, muchas de las cuales tal vez les desagrade; pero ninguna tanto como colocarse un vestido de gala, lo cual les acababan de ordenar. Sí, un traje y un vestido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ellos? ¿Por qué ahora? Por caprichos del Dr. Blakk, claro. ¿Pero por qué invita a Trixie? Simple: quería que se sintiera cómoda con él, sin que le faltara nada, para que no se sintiera forzada a escapar. Además, un baile parecía un evento bastante romántico donde podría emparejar a su aprendiz y a la chica. ¡Decidido! ¡Ellos irían!

—Jefe —llamó Twist, después de escuchar la petición del nombrado. Juntó las palmas de sus manos y se las colocó entre la nariz y el mentón, como si fuera a orar o algo así. Respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos. ¿Era en serio lo que quería?—, disculpe el atrevimiento, pero, ¿por qué a mí? Yo puedo quedarme vigilando en la entrada así, informal. No sé, no quiero ahorcarme con esas cosas llamadas "corbatas" —señaló, haciendo comillas en el aire. La pelirroja rió levemente, causando que el rubio la viera de reojo. El Empresario solo negó, recto en su decisión. No le harían cambiar de opinión.

—¿Y yo por qué? —preguntó la chica, notando como el joven ojos aqua le miraba, causando un leve ardor en sus mejillas. Blakk suspiró, tratando de buscar una excusa.

—Pues, porque tú... pues, quiero que te... es decir, te sientas, eh, cómoda... sí —respondió, con dificultad. Ella volvió a elevar una ceja. El ojos verdes se estampó un golpe en la cara con la palma de su mano—. Me explico: quiero que te sientas como parte de la Industria, como una empleada más, y no una esclava. ¿Entiendes? Que tú, Trixie, seas parte de Industrias Blakk. —a la chica se le cristalizaron los ojos: no se había percatado de eso. ¿Ser parte de lo que antes luchaba en su contra? Era como si estuviera traicionando a Eli. ¡Eli! Parecía que lo había olvidado de un momento a otro. Ahora que estaba con Twist más tiempo, su vacío empezó a rellenarse, y eso le parecía, en cierto modo, algo malo.

¿Malo? Pero si hace menos de una semana quería olvidarlo, y ahora que lo lograba ¿no quería dejarlo ir? ¿Será por eso que lo oyó esa tarde? No, no podía ser, porque sus amigos también lo escucharon. ¿Entonces qué?

—Blakk —llamó, esta vez, la lanzadora. El señor volteó a verle—, voy a cambiar de tema —carraspeó, acomodando las palabras que diría. Sí, le mencionaría el suceso de esa tarde, le diría que escuchó a Eli, y si le decía que alucinaba, ahí tenía a Twist como testigo—: sé que sonará loco, pero en estos días, Twist, Kord, Pronto y yo escuchamos a Eli llamar mi nombre. Era su voz, y se sintió real. Juraría que estaba vivo. ¿Usted también lo oyó? ¿Sabe de qué trata? —Blakk se recostó en su escritorio de espaldas, como si le hubieran dado un golpe tremendo, y sí que lo era. Le empezaron a sudar las manos, no sabiendo que contestar. La chica sí que lo ponía en situaciones desesperadas.

Mientras planeaba su próxima mentira, a Twist también se le tensó el cuerpo. Apretó sus puños, viendo como la joven esperaba una respuesta, con la mirada fija en aquel hombre, una mirada seria y hasta acosadora. ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Le sería fiel a su jefe o diría la verdad y afirmaría que también lo oyó? Muchas preguntas en las cabezas de aquellas personas, a mi parecer. Y así es la vida: llena de preguntas.

Devuelta en la mente de Blakk, este no dejaba de temblar. Pero decidió decirle lo típico, pero no lo razonable. ¿Por qué? Su respuesta fue contradictoria con la explicación que dio la joven ojos esmeraldas.

—Estás alucinando —afirmó, cruzando sus bazos, para mostrar algo de seguridad. Al escuchar esa respuesta, la chica elevó las manos, en forma de defensa, arrugando el entrecejo, molesta e indignada.

—¡Disculpe! No estoy alucinando, ¿sabe por qué? —tomó a su compañero de la manga de su camisa, atrayéndola a sí— ¡Él también lo oyó! Ya le dije, que tengo testigos. —lo señaló, haciendo que el chico se sintiera más nervioso que Blakk.

¿Ahora qué?

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Okay, creo que no fui clara:**

**El fic "Impossible" tiene EliXie, jamás dije lo contrario, solo me refería a que no serían la parejita sin problemas de siempre, no más x3 **

**Aun así, gracias por comentar, Burpi Sting xD (se arregló el problema de reviews anónimos *O* comenten, son libres). Me alegra que te gusten mis historias. I lofiu :3 **

**Yyyy... un apapachote a Cadence que por fin actualizó (y tiene un crush 7w7), y está cumpliendo años (y tiene un crush 7w7).**

**Saludos, y espero les haya gustado el cap :D**

**Punto, final. **


	12. ¿Se caen las mentiras? (2)

—¡Idiota! —gritó una muy enojada pelirroja; aún no se había disipado el eco de su exclamación, cuando se escucha un golpe fuerte, causando más estruendo: ella había depositado un fuerte golpe en la mejilla del asustado rubio, a lo que él se la soba con cierta tristeza. Mintió, sí, mintió y negó haber escuchado a Eli llamar a la chica, la cual estaba ahora estallando en ira, y desquitándose con el traidor, puesto que le había hecho quedar como una total demente— ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Sigues siendo un descarado traidor! ¡Y yo que llegaba a quererte! —comentó con lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

Volvió a sentir ese vacío que estaba por terminar de llenarse. Volvió a caer en la tristeza, en la rabia, en la frustración e impotencia que calaban por su mente, volviéndola tan retorcida y oscura como cuando vio a Blakk tirar a su amado por aquel precipicio, por el que ella también comenzaba a desplomarse.

La lanzadora corrió hacia su habitación, preguntándose que era lo que aún la retenía ahí. No encontraba la razón de porqué aún no estaba en el refugio, sacando a la Banda de Shane adelante. ¿Será porque no se había sentido con el suficiente coraje como para seguir sin su amor? ¡Pues ya se estaba recomponiendo! ¿No?

_¡No!_

No porque el rubio ese la volvió a destrozar, y lo irónico era que él era la razón por la que seguía en Industrias Blakk aun con todas sus fuerzas recuperadas. ¡Era ese bastardo! ¡Ese inútil! La dejó en ridículo simplemente por... ¿por qué? Oh, cierto, ¿por qué? Ni idea, pero lo planeaba averiguar.

Se internó de una en el lúgubre lugar, y gritó como nunca lo hizo, tirándose en el suelo y terminando de quebrarse. Rompió en llanto, desahogándose de una vez por todas por la pérdida de Eli, por la traición de Twist, por la caída de BajoTerra, y por su mismo engaño hacia la banda, al haberse dejado manipular por el "cariño" que Industrias Blakk aparentaba darle.

Por fin, dejó de fingir ser fuerte. Y es que ya no podía contenerse de lanzar ese ahogado grito al aire, lleno de dolor.

—Eli —susurró, cuando sintió su respiración calmarse. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba al chico cabellos azules ahí, a su lado, abrazándola y jurándole promesas llenas de ilusiones, ilusiones que la empezaban a hacer sufrir—, Eli, te necesito. ¡Eli! —volvió a gritar— ¿Eli, por qué me dejaste? Ya no sé que hacer.

Y mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, Katherine la oía del otro lado de la puerta, atraída ahí por el repentino grito que ella soltó. La pelimorada, también lloraba, pero en silencio. Presenció tanto el dolor de su amiga como el de su amigo. Y ambos, tan cerca, tan fácilmente uno frente al otro, y sin poder encontrarse.

—Ahora mismo podrían estar llorando, pero de felicidad. —y se apartó de la puerta, caminando hacia el laboratorio, para asegurarse de que el Shane no hubiera escuchado ese tremendo grito.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Y, desgraciadamente, lo hizo —habló Gisell, señalando al inconsciente joven sobre la camilla, respirando lenta y plácidamente. Katherine suspiró, abrazándose a sí misma.

—No sabes cuánto sufren —comentó la científica, secando esas lágrimas restantes que se pegaron a su morena mejilla. La ojos chocolate bajó la mirada.

—Chica, yo también oí el grito. Sé que sufre. Y el joven también, pues de veras quiere encontrarla. Insiste en que está viva.

—¡Y está mal! —exclamó, extendiendo sus brazos, alarmada.

—¡Sé que está mal! Y por eso es el baile: Blakk hará negocios con un tipo y luego enviarán a este Divergente fuera de la Industria. A Tobías y a mí nos contaron el plan —aseguró. Dicho eso, se retiró de la habitación, dejando a la chica pensativa: ¿era correcto lo que estaba haciendo?

¿Deberías hablar? ¿Debería callar?

—Pero si callo, hablarán, y si hablo, me callarán.

::::::::::::::::::

_El Shane se sentó alrededor de la improvisada fogata que hicieron Lissie y Tomás, quienes se notaban más transparentes que el cuerpo de él. Todos se pusieron cómodos, a lo que la niña suspira, cansada, en cierto modo._

—_Gracias —susurró el lanzador, bajando la mirada. Los otros dos se le quedaron viendo, con una sonrisa—. Pero ella murió —anunció de manera nostálgica, juntando sus manos temblorosas, y por alguna razón, frías. De repente, sintió una aún más fría sobre su hombro, notando a la pálida niña —que era quien le tocaba— viéndole con dulzura, a través de su opacos ojos aqua y su desteñida piel blanca; se le notaba a kilómetros que no le quedaba mucho tiempo._

—_Tú solo sigue buscando —aconsejó el ojos azules, con cierta energía positiva en su expresión facial, transmitiéndole al herido chico algo de esperanzas—. Y, además, recuerda que nos debes dos favores. —los señaló a él y a la niña— Quiero ver a Gisell, solo dile que vaya adonde me vio la última vez, y me habrás devuelto el favor, Shane._

—_Y luego habla con Twist, para que me visite, no estoy del todo muerta. Hay esperanzas. Yo me encargaré del resto, ¿vale? —pidió la pequeña, a lo que el chico le guiña el ojo._

_Los tres se quedaron viendo el vivo fuego que parecía crecer rápidamente en medio de ellos. Cada quien ahí cargaba con su pena, intentando levantar a quienes se habían caído a causa de llevar más peso encima, a lo que ellos se ofrecían para sostener más, y ayudarlos a seguir. Pero ahora, ahora era momento de seguir adelante, y vivir o morir en el intento._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Le hiciste daño, rubio? —preguntó Kord, apretando sus puños y sus dientes. Aunque el chico ya no cargaba la tremenda marca que la pelirroja le causó el día anterior, le contó todo lo sucedido a el troll y al topoide, quienes estaban en el taller de la Industria, algo alarmados por la actitud de su amiga.

—¡Ni mucho menos! —exclamó, subiendo sus manos como si fuera inocente. El Ingenieron frunció el ceño, obligando al chico a decir la verdad— Bien, tal vez mentí en cuanto a decir que no oí a Eli el otro día cuando Trixie le preguntó a Blakk si él también lo había escuchado, por lo que él me mira como insistiendo en que negara. ¡Y lo hice! Soy un cobarde —narró, mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, lentamente. Pronto se cruzó de brazos.

—No nos habías contado eso. ¿Qué los llevó a esa situación? —interrogó el rastreador.

Era la hora de decirles el plan de Blakk, sí, lo diría. No volvería a mentir. Y si había a alguien más a quien traicionar, ese era Taddeous, a quien el rubio comenzó a tomarle cierto rencor. Era porque no era sano lo que estaba haciendo, ni para la chica ni para nadie. ¿Qué haría? Decirles a los dos seres el plan y luego, se llevaría a cabo alguna estrategia.

—¿Despertó? —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, cuando Twist terminó de contarlo todo. Eso causó una gran impresión en los dos oyentes. Pronto sacudió su cabeza, asombrado por lo que escuchó.

—¿Y lo veremos? —volvió a preguntar este.

—¡No! Blakk no sabe que les he contado, ni lo sabrá. Él me confió el plan cuando la chica salió de la oficina ayer antes que yo, y le juré no decirle a nadie. Pero, je, ¿que acaso no quieren volver a los tiempos de antes? —se encogió de hombros— Es hora de actuar ya.

Bueno, el aprendiz del más malvado ser de toda BajoTerra estaba con ellos. Y suena raro, ya que si él los había traicionado, ¿qué hacían confiando en él? No lo sabían, pero algo les decía que podían creer en lo que dijera, y que podían seguirlo a ciegas, mientras él no demuestre el mismo comprotamiento de hacía un tiempo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomó su celular y llamó, a ver si a quien había convocado hace dos horas estaba por llegar. Necesitaba actuar rápido. No perdería más tiempo. El baile sería esa misma noche, y había que confirmarlo todo. El Shane se iría, y justo en ese momento le informarían adónde.

—Descuide —calmó un señor alto, rubio e intimidante, entrando al lugar. Tenía las manos en la espalda, y eso restaba la autoridad que Blakk tenía como dueño de la Industria. Su porte era increíblemente serio. Cargaba un amargo perfume que sin mucha dificultad se dispersó en el área. El ojos verdes, al divisarlo, colgó, ya que su ayudante había llegado.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, desafiantes. Mientras Taddeous sólo daba pasos lentos hacia él, tratando de intimidarle. Se trataba de una silenciosa competencia de quien estaba a más alto rango o algo así. Lo que sí era seguro era que ambos parecían tenerse cierto recelo.

—Lo tendré bajo control, Doctor. No se preocupe —aseguró aquel señor tan desconocidamente frío y distante. Podría decirse que con menos esfuerzos lograría superar a Blakk. Y ¿por qué digo tales cosas? Simple: hasta su presencia allí causaba escalofríos— ¿Lo quiere lejos? Lo tendrá lejos. Verá, tengo contactos.

El castaño le miró de arriba a abajo, lanzando un bufido.

—Más le vale, Meriño, no me falle. Quiero a ese niño lo más distante de Industrias Blakk. Impide llevar a cabo mis planes. —el ojos azules sonrió de lado, como si hubiera ganado algo.

—Un niño —dijo en medio de una risa—. Un niño te impide seguir. ¡Ja! Con gusto lo llevaré lejos, Doctor. No quiero que también impida los míos —exclamó en tono burlón, haciendo que el nombrado arrugara el entrecejo, irritado por el comportamiento de su acompañante—. Sólo pasaré a ver a mi hija y al chico. Mañana me lo llevó, ¿de acuerdo? Pero quiero el dinero antes que nada.

—Lo tendrá. Tengo mis planes de recogerlos esta noche, con un baile que he organizado. Usted tampoco se preocupe. Con gusto, mi asistente, Morrice, lo llevará a la enfermería, ¿de acuerdo? —mencionó, tratando de sacarlo de su oficina. Este simplemente asintió, aún con su sonrisa, saliendo de allí.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueeeeeno, acá el cap 12 *suspiro* terminado. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado y les prometo que el próximo cap estará en menos tiempo :3 **

**Unos apapachos a Jen que ha vuelto con sus magníficas historias a entretenernos con ellas y hacernos llorar, reír, odiar, amar, vómitar arcoíris... etc. **

**Espero que seas la causa para revivir este fandom :') **

**Le doy la bienvenida a Violett Vader, una chica con bastante creatividad. De veras tiene camino por delante.**

**También apapachos a Jess, o The Eastern Writer por apoyarme 3 I lofiu.**

**Y... creo que ya hablé bastante**

**Punto, final**


	13. ¡Se caen las mentiras!

**Bueno, antes de que comiencen a leer...**

**-¡Agh! ¿Tú de nuevo con eso?**

**Sh, se trata de algo importante. **

**Sólo quería decirles que se pongan cómodos porque este cap va a estar largo.**

**-¿Y lo actualizas en poco tiempo?**

**Sí, lo sé, la realidad está por colapsar, pero quería ser más responsable, a parte, he tenido bastante tiempo últimamente n.n **

**-¡Terremoto!**

**Okay, ya, comencemos: **

Los nervios eran los dueños del lugar. Los guardias corrían de acá para allá tratando de hacer lo posible para que los arreglos del baile salieran tal y como estaba planeado. Y a pesar de que la decoración ya de por sí era increíble, sin mencionar que siquiera habían terminado, Blakk podía no conformarse con eso. Podía verle el ligero desnivel entre un extremo del mantel y el otro; las relucientes y finas sillas de cobre una más cerca que otra de la mesa, y sin mencionar el hecho de que la alfombra no sea color blanco perla, sino blanco chispa. Esos detalles tan minuciosos eran algo simplemente muy importante para el Empresario. Un descuido y ¡tará! Nuevos desempleados saliendo con caras largas de la Industria. Y por supuesto, nadie quería eso, o al menos nadie que fueran ellos mismos.

El punto es que todos estaban muy ocupados en los últimos retoques de la decoración, sin contar que aún faltaba la música, la comida, confeccionar los trajes para los mesoneros —que vendrían siendo los mismos guardias—, entre otras cosas. Pero lo que era peor: el encargado de todo vendría a supervisar en menos de una hora, y para el momento ya debían tener hasta quienes iban a cocinar.

Desesperados, el que estaba al mando de la decoración, encargó a seis guardias a conseguir a los cocineros entre la gente de la Industria. La verdad, como los del comedor no servían muy buenos manjares, debían o contratatar o conseguir a alguien más. Pero como era tal la desesperación, decidieron buscar a alguien que pudiera hacer el trabajo dentro de la instalación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Están pidiéndole a Pronto que cocine? —exclamó Kord, muy sorprendido por aquella petición. Su amigo topoide ya estaba alardeando y alabándose a sí mismo desde el instante en el que se lo ordenaron— Disculpen. ¿Saben qué cocina este topo?

—Nos importa un reverendo pepino lo que cocine. Nosotros lo que queremos es que sepa cocinar. Nos importa _como_ cocine —mencionó uno de los guardias, haciendo enfásis. El troll quedó pensativo. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso: su amigo tal vez cocinaba cosas que obvio no le gustaba o caía bien a la banda, pero para ser sinceros: acaso personas que nos son capaces de digerir ciertos alimentos ¿pueden juzgar como han sido cocinados? ¡No! Sólo los capaces pueden. Tal vez si a el Rastreador lo pusieran a hacer comida humana, no sería tan mala. Y ciertamente, a los topos les parecería un verdadero manjar el hecho de que él cocinara. Bueno, no era tan mala idea, después de todo.

El hombre tomó del brazo a Pronto para llevarlo al lugar de su nueva asignación, mientras el Ingeniero se cruzaba de brazos, sonriente. Estaba, obviamente, algo feliz por su amigo. No lo estaba tanto ya que no era para alguien bueno que hacía aquello, ni mucho menos para un fin que le agradara. Pero ver feliz a su amigo simplemente ya era suficiente para olvidar aquel hecho y alegrarse por él. Sin embargo, debía mantener la vista en el juego.

—En cuanto a ti —dijo uno de los acompañantes del guardia, quien se había quedado a su lado—, necesitamos transporte para los invitados. Necesitamos que le hagas unas mejoras a las limusinas y además seas uno de los conductores. Ven. —este, igualmente, tomó a Kord de su musculoso y gran brazo y se lo llevó hacia el taller.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Papá! —exclamó Gisell, dirigiendo la vista hacia el señor Meriño, a quien se había encontrado en los pasillos del lugar. Abrazó al señor y este le devolvió el abrazo. Quentin, quien estaba pasando por ahí, la observó y se le acercó lentamente, no queriendo interrumpir de una manera brusca el tierno momento entre padre e hija— Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la oficina?

—Debería. Pero tengo un negocio con Blakk. Vine aquí a aclarar algunos asuntos y, pues, aproveché la oportunidad de venir a saludarte y ver al niño al que me voy a llevar —contó, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su pequeña. Ella, por su parte, se impresionó. Su padre jamás le había mencionado que él era el "tipo" con el que Blakk hacía negocios, para así llevarse a Eli lejos. Aunque en ese momento no lo veía, eso era una ventaja.

Quentin, quien también oyó al señor y se encontraba a dos metros de distancia de la chica, de igual manera se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos y la boca como platos. Eso era algo simplemente nuevo. Y como no parecía tratarse de un asunto delicado, fue corriendo al laboratorio a contarle a Katherine lo que estaba ocurriendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lentamente, sus ojos se fueron abriendo, divisando a una figura fémenina sentada a su lado. Esta la sonrió y le tocó la frente, midiendo su temperatura. Eli reaccionó de inmediato a la fría mano de la chica, apartándose un poco hacia atrás. La pelimorada suspiró de alivio al ver que no tenía fiebre.

—Katherine, ¿lo oíste? —preguntó, tomando asiento en la camilla. Ella no trató de detenerle, ya que no se veía tan débil como ella pensaba que despertaría. La científica abrió ligeramente su boca, sabiendo a qué se refería, y queriendo contestar a esa pregunta de una manera honesta, pero luego la cerró, recordando que no era correcto decir la verdad. Aunque, ¿desde cuándo decir mentiras es correcto? En ese caso, era mejor quedarse callada. El peliazul, al no obtener respuesta, frunció el ceño, tocando el hombro de la joven y agitándola levemente.

De manera repentina, la morena comenzó a llorar, tapándose la cara y posando sus codos en las rodillas. El Shane se extrañó por eso, y en vez de seguir agitándola, comenzó a acariciar su hombro, como consuelo.

No podía seguir con eso. No podía seguir sabiéndolo todo y fingir no saber nada. No se podía vivir con eso, con ese peso cargando en la conciencia diciéndole que lo que hacía no es correcto, y aún más sabiendo que tiene razón. Lo que era peor, veía que parte del sufrimiento de dos personas era su culpa. Y quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, viendo todo, callando, pudiendo ayudar, ¡no! ¡No era lo suyo!

_"Habla_" decía una voz en su cabeza.

Y como si fuera algo automático, la pelimorada asintió, rápidamente, secándose las lágrimas y dirigiendo su vista al lanzador, quien deshizo su tacto con ella, viéndola con preocupación, pero a la vez, con esperanzas y sorpresa gracias al gesto que hacía.

—Sí lo oí, Eli —respondió en manera de desahogo. En ese momento, sintió que el peso se le estaba yendo de encima. Eli colocó toda su atención en lo que diría a continuación al ver que aún no acababa de responderle—. Era ella, Trixie, sufriendo porque cree que estás muerto. Todo lo que te dijeron, todo lo que te inventaron, era mentira. Trixie está viva y quiere verte —terminó de decir, mientras veía como a su amigo se le iluminaba la cara de felicidad y empezaba a sonreír—. Y esto no es mentira, Eli. —terminado de decir eso recibió un gran abrazo por parte del chico, y ella de él.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, a lo que ambos se separan de inmediato viendo a la entrada del laboratorio. Un cansado cabellos anaranjados se internó en el lugar rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras él. Los presentes sólo lo vieron, perplejos.

—¡No me lo van a creer! —exclamó, acercándose a los dos jóvenes, con una cara de estupefacción ciertamente notable. Eso causaba algo de miedo. Empezó a hacer como si se estuviera ahogando, jugando un poco, queriendo que la científica riera un poco. Obvio, a ella no le pareció nada divertido lo que hacía.

Katherine se levantó y se posó frente a él, tomándole de ambos hombros y zarandeándolo.

—Cálmate, ¿quieres? Eli acaba de despertar, y no hay que intimidarlo —comentó la muchacha, tratando de que a su compañero no le diera el aparente infarto que parecía estar dándole. Era una simple exageración.

—Pues, ¿a qué no sabes? El padre de Gisell es el que se va a llevar a Eli lejos —informó, a lo que el mencionado termina con la misma expresión que Quentin.

—¿Qué cosa?—se oyó decir a el Shane. La científica fingió estar angustiada, pero en realidad por dentro gritaba de satisfacción, gracias a que el mismo chico le había revelado parte del plan de Blakk a quien no debería decirlo. Al menos ya la culpa no era toda suya.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero mira lo que has hecho! —exclamó la muchacha, tratando de sonar convincente. Los dos chicos voltearon a verle, insinuando que, definitivamente, no era buena actriz. Ella carraspeó— Se supone que no debería saberlo, genio —recordó, dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente. Luego, volteó a ver al lanzador, quien no sabía ya qué pensar: por una parte, se sentía feliz por saber que la pelirroja no había muerto —como ya se estaba convenciendo— sino que podía verla, y aparentemente, no estaba muy lejos. Pero, por otro lado, se sentía molesto, sentía coraje gracias a lo que planeaban hacer con él. Querían alejarlo de sus amigos, de su familia. No podía permitirlo—. Eli, Blakk quiere alejarte lo más posible de Trixie...

—¡Pero, Katherine! —gritó, de nuevo, el ojos café. La mencionada suspiró.

—Él ya lo sabe. Yo se lo dije. Y de ahora en más, no planeo seguir los planes de Blakk, Quentin. —lo miró devuelta, segura de lo que ahora estaba diciendo. Se cruzó de brazos, seriamente— Voy a ayudar a mis amigos a hacer lo correcto. Y confío en que tú también lo harás —comentó, extendiendo su mano para que la tomara, como si le estuviera haciéndole una invitación, una invitación que podía cerrarle ciertas puertas, pero abrirle el doble de ellas. Sólo estaba en si quería aceptarla o no.

Y ahí es donde se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, porque estaba lastimando sentimientos, y haciendo rico a un hombre insensible y cruel. Podía fácilmente tomar la mano de Katherine y seguirlos, pero estaba mucho en juego: su reputación, sus colegas, su dinero, porque con eso él se mantenía. ¿Ahora qué? Si hacía lo correcto, tarde o temprano sería despedido, pero ganaría la confianza y la... ¡ayuda! La ayuda de quienes él también ayudó alguna vez. En ese caso, ¿por qué temía?

Luego de unos segundos observando su mano, allí, tendida, hizo una mueca, pero después inevitablemente, sonrió, tomándola. Subió la mirada y notó que la cabellos morados también estaba feliz, y que unas lágrimas se le asomaban en sus ojos. Rápidamente le haló la mano y la abrazó, siendo correspondido de manera instántanea.

—Es él —se oyó decir en la entrada al laboratorio. Como un Deja vu, los científicos deshicieron su tacto y dirigieron sus miradas hacia Gisell, quien era la hablante—. Disculpen, ¿interrumpí algo? —preguntó al ver a ambos separarse de tal forma. Morrice salió de la habitación, a lo que el señor Meriño cierra la puerta. Parecía ser que el espacio de la sala era de verdad algo reducido.

—Mucho gusto, señor. ¿Viene a ver al Shane? —preguntó Katherine. El padre de la joven, asintió, sin decir palabra. Pero en cuanto todos hicieron espacio y se posaron en una esquina del laboratorio, este volteó y los vio seriamente.

—Pero a solas, si no es mucha molestia —mencionó, a lo que todos salen rápidamente. De nuevo, Meriño volteó a ver al Shane—. Tú eres Eli Shane, ¿no? He oído bastante de ti. —el mencionado sólo suspiró. Sinceramente, la compañía de aquel sujeto no le daba muy buena espina, puesto que, como ya he dicho, su presencia ya de por sí era intimidante e imponente, incluso más que la del propio Blakk.

El ojos azules lo vio de arriba a abajo, mientras el rubio hacía una mueca. El lanzador simplemente apartó su vista de él. No le caía bien, en definitiva.

—Y tú el que me quiere llevar lejos —contestó, haciendo que en sus palabras se notara de veras que no quería tenerlo cerca. Bueno, al menos Eli y Taddeus emepezaban a tener algo en común, y es que sea como sea, Meriño no era alguien a quien querían tener cerca. Este, al notar que lo querían correr, por pura arrogancia, se sentó al lado del chico, en la camilla. Ahora era el pelizaul quien hacía las muecas—. Yo de veras que no he escuchado tanto de usted. Sólo sé que es el padre esa tal Gisell y que está haciendo planes con Blakk para llevarme lejos a cambio de cierto dinero, que por cierto, sinceramente, no sé para que lo quiere.

—¿Sabes qué es perder a alguien, muchacho? —preguntó, cambiando totalmente de tema, apenas el Shane había terminado de hablar. Extrañado por esa interrogante, él se mordió el labio, bajando la mirada.

—¿Y usted sabe que es poder tener a alguien, pero que otros no quieran que la tenga? ¿Sabe? Yo creo que no. —la presencia de ese hombre ya le comenzaba a irritar. Tal vez fuera el padre de la chica con la que debía mediar para que fuera a buscar a Tomás, pero eso no significa que podía venir y pretender tener el mando en cada cosa que hacía. Menos hacerse la víctima.

Meriño lo vio a los ojos y sonrió.

—Mi hija también sufre, niño. Y yo sólo quiero verla feliz, y sana. No sé si lo sabes, pero lo más seguro es que sí. Y es que, Shane, con ese dinero voy a hacer que vaya sí o sí a visitar a Tomás. Aunque tal vez esté en coma, no quiero que siga olvidando, como la pelirroja esa también quiere olvidarte. —el joven subió la mirada, atento a lo que acababa de decir el señor. ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Qué más sabía? El rubio rió ante su reacción— Pues, ¿te digo algo? Ella sufre, y lo he visto. Pero es unirlos a ustedes, o curar a mi niña.

Sin darle al chico oportunidad de hablar, se fue, dejándolo inquieto. Y ahora que recibía tanta información a la vez, como que ya no quería saber nada más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al salir todos del laboratorio, Katherine tomó a Gisell del brazo y rápidamente la llevó consigo hacia el área de habitaciones, puesto que planeaba hacer que a la chica se le arrugara el corazón, y así sería más sencillo convencerla de no decir lo que estaba planeando hacer para reunir de nuevo a la Banda. Por el momento, parecía tener sólo a dos de su lado, pero quería tener a todos los que pudiera.

Gisell, por otro lado, no entendía qué quería hacer la pelimorada. Pero, de todos modos, no se quería quedar con su padre porque sabía que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo con ella. Y aunque se quedara, él de todos modos se iría.

Ambas iban a paso rápido, una más segura que la otra, con dirección a la habitación de Trixie. Esta seguía llorando en el suelo, contra la puerta. Se podían oír fácilmente sus sollozos, pero como estos no eran tan fuertes como en una principio lo fueron, entonces se tenía que recostar del otro lado para ser escuchados. Así que la ojos claros se apoyó del objeto que la dividía de la quinceañera*, y al notar que, efectivamente, seguía allí, haló a su compañera de la muñeca y le invitó a oír lo mismo.

—¿Sabes quién es? —preguntó Katherine, observando la expresión de confusión que reflejaba la ojos chocolate. Ella bajó la mirada; ya se estaba haciendo una idea de quien se encontraba del otro lado.

—Cuando llegué aquí, pensé que yo era la única fémina en la Industria. Quentin me aclaró que, en realidad, había otra chica, pero menor de edad, que no se tenía que enterar del estado de Eli. Y en vista de que tú eres de mi misma edad, supongo que es ella —razonó, con un cierto tono de nostálgia. La joven frente a ella asintió, dándole la razón.

—Su nombre es Trixie —continuó, tomando la manilla de la puerta. Gisell observó la acción con los ojos bien abiertos, no creyendo que era capaz de abrir de manera tan atrevida, así como así. Katherine rió ante su reacción—. Podría contarte su historia, pero creo que es mejor que lo haga ella misma. Y, no te preocupes, es una amiga mía. —dicho eso, le guiñó un ojo, girando la manilla y llamando a la pelirroja— Trix, soy yo, Kathe —anunció, con una sonrisa. La nombrada se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y subió la mirada, divisando a la chica frente sí, sintiendo un alivio de tenerla cerca.

En ese instante, la ojos verdes no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga, feliz de verle, y saber que estaba bien. Alguien que le escuchara, además, era lo que necesitaba justo en ese momento. Y mientras ambas jóvenes se reencontraban, Gisell miraba con una sonrisa aquella escena, enternecida por el afecto y cariño que se tenían una a la otra. Parecía que no se veían en mucho tiempo.

Cuando ambas deshicieron el abrazo, Katherine las presentó a ambas.

—Trixie, quiero presentarte a Gisell, una compañera de trabajo que me ayuda en el laboratorio junto con Quentin y Tobías —mencionó, tomándole el hombro a las dos. Ellas se estrecharon la mano, a lo que la Sting inclina la cabeza, ya que se le hacía familiar aquel nombre—. Gisell, ella es Trixie. La conocí cuando nos salvó a mí y a Tobías de uno de los locos experimento de Quentin. Ella y la Banda. —al decir esa palabra, a la lanzadora se le volvieron a cristalizar los ojos, por lo que la cabellos cafés le presiona, con ligera fuerza, más la mano, como señal de consuelo.

—Te me haces familiar, honestamente —comentó Trixie, viendo con mucho detalle a la científica. Esta rió.

—Y a mí me han dicho tanto sobre ti... y aun así, quiero hacerte un par de preguntas, ¿Podría? —a la chica se le hizo rara esta petición, puesto que jamás creyó ser conocida en Industrias Blakk, a pesar de ser una nueva empleada muy inusual gracias a su reputación como heroína, lo que le formaba preguntas como ¿qué rumores deambulaban por los pasillos de la instalación? ¿Qué habrán oído de ella?

Suspiró y aceptó. Por alguna razón, esa chica le resultaba muy familiar, y le inspiraba cierta confianza. El hecho de estar en su compañía ya le transmitía alivio y tranquilidad. Ahora sólo quedaba qué preguntas quería hacerle, y averiguar dónde le había visto anteriormente.

Todas se acomodaron lo más que pudieron en el interior del lugar, en compañía de Burpy, quien prestaba toda su atención a lo que hablaban. Al mencionar varias veces el nombre Gisell, a la criatura en seguida le llegó a la mente lo que habían hablado Trixie y Twist la noche en la que encontró la orquídea y el collar en su habitación, los cuales no se volvieron a ver desde la noche anterior. Ya sabía de quien se trataba, y se lo tenía que hacer saber a la lanzadora, ¡y ahora!

Por otra parte, la pelirroja le contó, prácticamente, toda su historia a la Meriño, puesto que no se trataba de "un par" de preguntas. Todos le oyeron en silencio mientras contaba lo sucedido, tratando de retener las lágrimas. No narró sus sueños, pero no retuvo el hecho de estar llorando por Eli.

—Lo extraño, y mucho. No sabes lo que haría por volverle a ver —admitió, haciendo que a la ojos chocolates se le aguaran los ojos, y era inevitable, la Sting le recordó a ella cuando tenía su edad. Era como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo y se hubiera conseguido a ella misma del pasado. Su corazón se arrugó ante todo lo que dijo, y más al ver que podía ayudarle, y no lo hacía.

Un chillido llamó la atención de todas hacia una libreta que se encontraba en el escritorio de la habitación. Encima de ella estaba Burpy, quien hacia señas y señalaba un lápiz y un libro. Trixie tomó el objeto amarillo y se preparó a escribir, pues sabía que ese era su método de comunicarse con Eli, cuando tuvo oportunidades de verlo "hablar" con su amiga. La criatura señaló una letra en una de las páginas del libro y la chica iba escribiéndola. Luego señaló otra, e hizo lo mismo. Poco a poco, se formó una oración. Decía:

_"Gisell es la chica del collar. Pregúntale por el que se lo dio"_

Abrió sus ojos con desmesura. ¡Era ella! Volteó a verla, observando como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ahora lo había entendido todo. Lo que no comprendía era porqué lloraba.

—¿Qué pasó? —interrogó, viéndola con preocupación. No le agradaba verla llorar, y en un instante deseó que parara de hacerlo. Tal vez era por el joven que le dio el collar, pero debía confirmarlo.

Gisell respiró profundo y se calmó, mientras secaba sus lágrimas, aunque no pudo evitar que más salieran de sus ojos ya irritados. Ahora le tocaba a ella contar su historia.

—Creo que estamos en la misma situación, más o menos. No sé si él está en coma o si ya murió. Sólo sé que no quiero saberlo, porque me da miedo pensar que ha muerto. —rió, nostálgica, y se encogió de hombros— La noche del accidente, me dio un collar que dije que me pondría luego, así que él lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón; jamás volví a ver ese objeto, y jamás lo utilicé —contó, decidida a decirle de una vez Trixie la verdad, porque se dio cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo, en parte, ella misma. Y aunque sabía que podía ser despedida, sus principios le ayudaron a saber qué era lo correcto.

Mientras, Trixie captó todo y se alegró al saber que podía ayudarla, y mejor aún, podía darle el regalo del muchacho a ella. ¡Debía decirle que no se había ido! ¡Debía ayudarla!

—_Pero, buenas noticias _—pensaron ambas. Así que exclamaron al unísono, sin que les quedara nada por dentro:

—¡Está vivo!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ajshsjahsjahs, sé que me quieren matar. Pero yo quería escribir más que sólo esto. De hecho, este cap iba a ser el del baile y del "reencuentro" 7u7. Peeeero no se puede todo en esta vida.**

**Lamento los spoilers, pero... agh, ¿saben? Voy a serles sincera: no estoy bien. Necesito desahogarme, así que, lo que diré a continuación será para descargarme, porque ya no lo tolero:**

**Como ya muchos de ustedes saben, vivo en Venezuela. Y como algunos se habrán enterado, la situación acá no es para nada sencilla. Verán, ¿ustedes cuánto tardan en hacer las compras? Pues, yo antes tardaba menos de una hora, porque sólo iba al mercado, compraba y me iba. Pero las cosas cambiaron, pues ahora tú vas a un súpermercado acá y no encuentras lo que normalmente uno compra, porque no hay: azúcar, harina, huevos, leche, pasta, arroz, jabón, shampoo, jabón para lavar, desodorante, crema dental, mantequilla, aceite, salsa de tomate, papel higiénico, toallas sanitarias, café, pollo ¡en fin! No hay nada, y si quieres comprarlo debes hacer una fila de hasta 12 horas, o incluso más. Sino, la pagas al precio original multiplicado hasta por mil. ¡Ah! Y sin contar que no puedes hacer la cola si tú I.D o cédula no termina en el número correspondiente al día. Por ejemplo, la mía termina en 1 y me toca los lunes, que tocan 0 y 1. Si no conseguiste ese día, porque se acabó, o porque llegaron los militares y comenzaron a disparar para poner a la gente "en orden", no vuelves a comprar sino hasta el otro lunes.**

**El colmo son los problemas que hay con el agua, porque sólo llega una vez al día por media hora. ¿Y saben? Estoy harta de eso.**

**Y, para no atormentarlos más, termino con la inflación. Ese es un problema horrible. Cuando yo estaba en 1er grado de primaria, para comprarte un chupi o bambino tenías que pagar 1bs, y no aumentaron sino hasta que yo pasé a segundo grado, a 2bs. ¡Y fue en 4to que aumentaron a 5bs! ¿Ahora? Comencé la secundaria, a principios de año, comprando un tequeño a 40bs, y no había terminado el año cuando ya estaba a 250bs. ¡No podía ser!**

**Bueno, el punto es que la cosa acá no está fácil y yo estoy que ya no puedo. Pero quien lo haya leído todo... gracias, sólo necesitaba desahogarme con algo. Simplemente, estoy que lloro.**

**Y sé que en otros países están peor, por eso aprovecho para decirles que tengan fuerzas a aguantar la situación. Esta vida puede ser dura, pero hay que demostrarle que somos fuertes y encararla.**

**Sin más, doy mis apapachos a todos los que lean esto y ¡el próximo cap va a estar igual de rápido! ;) **

**Punto, final.**

***No me acuerdo si puse que Trix ya tenía diésciseis xD disculpen esa.**


	14. Reencuentro

Ambas se miraron sorprendidas por lo que había dicho la otra. Mientras, Katherine sólo les observaba con una sonrisa, satisfecha: su plan había funcionado. ¿Qué seguía? La verdad, no lo tenía en mente, pero con una Lanzadora hábil como lo era Trixie seguro se les ocurriría algo. Por el momento, que las cosas tomaran su curso.

Trixie decidió retomar la palabra, puesto que Gisell parecía no querer reaccionar ante su sorpresiva revelación. No sabía si creerle a la pelirroja o no. De todas maneras, ¿qué sabía ella de Tomás? ¿Acaso lo conocía? ¿Ya lo había visitado? ¿Y por qué no lo dijo?

La Sting sólo decidió confiar en su palabra, aunque sonara increíble, o hasta imposible. Ciertamente lo había visto caer en el precipicio, aunque no vio más. ¿Será que Blakk lo había salvado? ¿Se trataba de un milagro? O, ¿será que ese Shane se las arregló para sobrevivir, como siempre lo hacía? Había que averiguar.

—Espera, ¿tú cómo puedes saberlo? —preguntó, confiando en que aquella mujer no le había jugado una broma pesada. Y para no parecer tonta, prefirió guardarse su actual felicidad.

Gisell reaccionó y volteó a ver hacia la científica, quien se encogió de hombros, con la misma sonrisa, indicándole que debía decir la verdad. Así que volvió su mirada hacia la joven quinceañera, quien seguía esperando su respuesta, esperanzada.

—Katherine y yo estamos en la enfermería, o laboratorio. La habitación ocupa dos funciones, así que recibimos a un muchacho llamado Eli Shane, en estado de coma. —la sonrisa de Trixie no pudo conmover más a las presentes. Sus ojos esmeraldas por primera vez en mucho tiempo fueron empañados por lágrimas de felicidad, y sus tersas mejillas parecían volver a tomar color. Se le veía un semblante diferente, sin duda.

De manera predecible, comenzó a reír, mientras unas pocas lágrimas resbalaban por sus rojas mejillas. La pelimorada le abrazó, feliz al igual que ella. Burpy se unió a la celebración, feliz y con las esperanzas tan renovadas como las de la ojos verdes. Y Gisell, les veía desde su lugar, sintiendo, igualmente, que su dolor comenzaba a disminuir, pues parecía ser que Trixie no era capaz de mentirle.

Era como si volviera a nacer. Como si todo a su alrededor volviera a tener color. Sus heridas no ardían, su corazón no pesaba. La losa que oprimía su alma se hizo ligera, y la espera de volverle a ver empezó a existir. ¿Olvidar? Se volvió, ahora, una simple palabra más en el diccionario. Su vida ahora era vida.

_Su Fantasma ya no era. _

Si ya el hecho de saber que Eli estaba en coma le alegraba tanto a la muchacha, Gisell no quería imaginarse lo que le esperaría al saber que despertó. Pero, era mejor dejarlo para después, no vaya a ser que su alegría se vuelva imprudencia y les pida verle. No podían arriesgarse a que Blakk, o en todo caso, Meriño, se enterara de aquello.

—No puedo esperar verlo de nuevo —comentó la pelirroja, al tiempo que Katherine y Burpy tomaban asiento, de nuevo. Las alegrías estaban a flor de piel, y las sonrisas no parecían querer cesar.

—Pero debes ser prudente. No ahora, ¿vale? Pueden descubrirnos. Se supone que no debías saberlo —respondió la cabellos morados, algo asustada en pensar tan sólo en ser descubierta.

—Me lo imagino. —rió, y vio a ver qué hora era: 3:27. La Meriño notó eso y también vio el reloj, percatándose de que debían empezar con sus preparativos para el baile. Desafortunadamente, les había tocado limpiar después del evento. Mientras tanto, revisar como iba Eli.

De repente, a Katherine se le ocurrió una idea, algo arriesgada, pero que podía funcionar. Sólo tenía que seguir convenciendo a la ojos chocolate de querer ayudarla, sin contar a Quentin y a Tobías, aunque este último ya de por sí le apoyaba.

—¿Tú vas al Baile, Trix? —interrogó, llamando la atención de la chica, quien negó, con desgano. Gisell le miró preocupada, mientras le tomaba el hombro.

—Te diré algo, Trixie. Sé que los ánimos no te dan mucho, ya que, sí, está vivo, pero en coma. Sé que quieres verlo. Pero tú sólo tienes una vida. Tienes la oportunidad de escoger si vivirla o no. Pero este es el momento de hacerlo. Ahora. —dicho eso, ambas se fueron a hacer su trabajo, a lo que la Sting baja la mirada, pensando en si ir o no.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eli, ya con más calma, vio como Quentin y Twist se internaban en el lugar, con una expresión seria. Al observar al rubio, no evitó hacer una mueca. Seguía sin agradarle, obviamente. Cuando se percata de eso, el ojos aqua hace lo mismo, pero sólo por orgullo, puesto que la verdad empezaba a ver a Eli de manera diferente; como si tuviera a alguien clamando por ayuda frente suyo. Claro, el peliazul seguía viéndolo igual.

—¿Sabes dónde está Trixie? —comentó este, observándolo de arriba a abajo, con todo el odio reflejado en sus ojos, que, admitía, a Twist le comenzaba a asustar, como si su mirada le quemara, y causara algo de remordimiento en él, puesto que la había lastimado, sí, pero emocionalmente. La decepcionó, y si el chico se enteraba de ello, no sabía que llegaría a hacerle, así que decidió dirigir su vista hacia otro lado.

Quentin suspiró, bajando los hombros, pensando en sus asuntos e ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Estaba nervioso por la promesa que le había hecho a Katherine. ¿De veras sería bueno? ¿Cambiaría? ¿Era la definitiva? ¿Su oportunidad para mejorar? ¿Llegaría al final de esta misión sin fracasar? ¿Ayudaría a un Shane? ¿Podía? Bueno, claro que sí, pero, ¿quería? Entonces, esa era la verdadera pregunta.

Por otro lado, cuando Eli vio como Twist lo evadió, frunció el ceño y se paró repentinamente, sacando al científico de sus pensamientos y alarmando al Lanzador, quien, para su mala suerte, no cargaba lanzadora en ese momento. El Shane se le abalanzó encima, por impulso, y le agarró de los hombros, haciendo presión en ellos, zarandeándolo, mientras el cabellos naranjas no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Dime que no le hiciste daño! —gritó el quinceañero, refiriéndose a Trixie. Twist rápidamente negó, con pánico como protagonista en su expresión. Pero, a pesar de todos sus intentos por evadir esa vocesilla llamada conciencia, que le recordaba su promesa hacia Kord y Pronto, no podía. Escuchaba todos sus reproches y regaños, obligándolo a decir la verdad, y esta ocasión no fue precisamente una excepción por su parte.

Aunque no dijo nada, sus ojos mostraban el remordimiento que tenía dentro. Todos sus esfuerzos por hacer el bien, fracasados, así que también había frustración asomados tímidamente en ellos, con algo de vergüenza por su causa. Y como Eli estaba cerca de él, pudo ver con detalle todos esos sentimientos, haciendo un rompecabezas en su mente, imaginando lo que había pasado.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó, ya más calmado, dejando de agitarlo y aligerando la presión causada por sus torpes manos. Finalmente, Twist no se contuvo, y comenzó a hablar.

—Es una larga historia. —el Shane apretó los párpados, aturdido, puesto que tanta información en una sola tarde, y en su delicada condición, no era buena. Por lo que negó.

—No me cuentes. Más tarde me dices, ¿bien? —el receptor asintió, aún con la respiración agitada. No sabía que Eli era tan impulsivo, y menos que furioso fuera así, tan cruel y rudo.

En ese momento, llegan Tobías, Katherine y Gisell, estas últimas, aún con sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros, sonrisas que no tardaron en causar cierta extrañeza en los chicos ahí presentes.

—¿A qué se debe tanta sonrisa? —preguntó Quentin, no pudiendo evitar hacer lo mismo, igualmente, hacia la felicidad de la ojos aqua. Ambas muchachas, en respuesta, rieron. Ya la científica le contó el plan a su colega, y a esta le había parecido ingenioso, y muy tierno, lo que ocasionó ciertas risillas en el camino de regreso.

Antes de que comenzaran más preguntas hacia ellas, dos siluetas se dejaron ver en la entrada: una extremadamente alta y musculosa, y otra rechoncha y pequeña a su lado. Aunque tardaron en notar su presencia, todos voltearon a verlas, y descubrieron, de manera inmediata, de quienes se trataba:

—¿Kord, Pronto? —exclamó Eli, con una notoria y atrevida alegría reflejada en su rostro. Todos los demás estaban impresionados de su presencia allí, mientras que los recién llegados sólo fijaban su vista en una cosa, o mejor dicho, en alguien.

—¡Eli! —exclamaron ellos devuelta, fundiéndose en un abrazo con su amigo.

Su colega, su líder, su hermano, por fin estaba con ellos, y sano y salvo. Todos los días esperando, y por fin poder estar junto a él. Como si los momentos juntos ahora fueran sacados del sepulcro del dolor y levantados con las esperanzas y alegrías que caracterizaban a ese instante.

Katherine se tapó la boca, impresionada. Jamás creyó que las cosas serían tan sencillas. Quentin se cruzó de brazos: tenía tiempo sin ver a esos dos, aunque no les caía del todo bien. Gisell, aunque no sabía quienes eran, seguía conmovida por tanta emoción en un solo abrazo. Twist, con una sonrisa, y la boca ligeramente abierta, reía por lo bajo, viendo el hermoso reencuentro. Tobías simplemente sonreía, también con los brazos cruzados y observándolo todo con detalle, aunque sí algo asustado por como reaccionaría Blakk si los descubrían.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Eli, limpiándose un par de lágrimas rebeldes que salieron huyendo por sus mejillas cuando él menos esperaba. Sus amigos, también lloraban, alegres.

—Blakk mandó a unos descuidados guardias a buscar a Twist, para darle un _esmoquin_ y que pueda asistir a un baile —contó el topoide, separándose de su amigo y viéndolo, nostálgico.

—Y al parecer son tan descuidados que nos mandaron a nosotros a ir por él. Por lo que Pronto y yo corrimos directamente hacia acá para verte rápido, antes de que noten que tardamos —terminó el troll, poniéndose a la par del Rastreador.

Twist rió más alto y carraspeó, llamando la atención del Ingeniero, quien lo vio y saludó con alivio y más alegría, inmutando a todos los presentes por su acción.

—Está bien. Mientras Trixie asista...

—¿Fue invitada? —interrumpió Eli al rubio, quien asintió en respuesta.

—Y tú también, Eli —habló Katherine, cerrando la puerta tras ella, y viendo a Gisell con una sonrisa cómplice—. Vas a verla esta noche.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**¡Buenas, buenas! **

**Nuevo cap, dedicado a Violett Vader y a la talentosa The Eastern Writer (a la cual dedicaré cada cap ;) ) **

**¡Espero les guste muchoteee! **

**Y aviso, ya por ahí va en camino el EliXie 7u7 **

**Punto, final.**

**PD: con "va en camino", me refiero al próximo cap, así que... preparen sus pañuelos n.n **


	15. ¿Me permite este baile?

Aunque aún se sentía algo débil, las palabras que había dicho Gisell le conmovieron en gran manera, por lo que ahora se encontraba dándole los últimos arreglos al vestido que Blakk le había dado. Este era rojo oscuro con detalles negros, muy sencillo, para provenir de una persona tan perfeccionista como lo es Taddeus. La pieza de ropa también traía guantes y una máscara a juego. Sinceramente, aunque a Trixie no le agradaba aquel conjunto, no tenía nada más que ponerse y, tal vez, ir a ese baile le relajaría un poco.

Se fue acercando lentamente al espejo, para encontrarse con un reflejo totalmente desconocido para ella: su maquillaje tan sombrío, su moño un tanto desaliñado, su fleco descuidadamente echo a un lado y esa seria expresión que tenía, sólo la convertían en una extraña para ella misma. Deslizó sus dedos por la máscara y, con cierto temblor y miedo, se la colocó, sorprendiéndose aún más. ¿Quién le reconocería con ese disfraz encima de ella? Sólo sus ojos parecían querer revelar su identidad, así que trató de sonreír, dejando a Burpy dormida en su escritorio, a lo que ella iba al baile.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Feliz, por poder salir de ese lugar, esas cuatro paredes que ya lo tenían harto, y tomar aire fresco en mucho tiempo. Su sonrisa era imborrable, y mientras ataba de manera final su corbata, se observó en uno de los envases de vidrio que habían por todo el lugar. Sólo le faltaba la dichosa máscara, que desafortunadamente no tenía consigo. Al parecer, a cierto cabellos naranjas se le había pasado por alto que el baile era de máscaras, y que aparte, no podía ser reconocido.

Bufó, sentándose en la camilla, esperando que aunque sea Tobías llegara con el objeto en la mano, disculpándose por el descuido, y animándole a buscar a la chica. ¿Por qué Tobías? Bueno, aunque había sido testigo del juramento que Quentin le hizo a Katherine, seguía dudando de su firmeza para mantenerse en el buen camino. No creía que, presentándose la oportunidad para arruinar el plan, el se niegue a hacerlo.

Así que siguió esperando, ya que no podía salir así como así al jardín, que era por donde daba la ventana del laboratorio y por donde saldría. El plan parecía perfecto.

—Pero qué elegante —comentó una voz gruesa y desagradable para él a sus espaldas. Hizo una mueca, al percatarse de que ni siquiera se había dado de cuenta de que habían abierto la puerta. Parecía ser que Quentin no era el único olvidadizo en esta misión.

—_Debí cerrarla _—pensó—. ¿Qué quiere?

—Oh, sólo advertirte que, en definitiva, no irás a ese baile. —Eli volteó cuando escuchó eso, furioso de que Meriño quisiera controlar cada cosa que él hacía. ¿Se creía dueño del mundo o qué?— Me temo que no te saldrás con la tuya niño. Tengo un trato con Blakk, y quiero ayudar a mi niñita. ¡Así que te quedas aquí hasta que yo regrese por ti mañana!

—¡Eso quisiera usted! —desafió.

Con la furia a mil, el rubio rápidamente pasó seguro a la ventana, y con fuerza, cerró la puerta bruscamente, pasándole llave, pero desde afuera.

—_¡No puede ser! _—gritó en sus adentros, corriendo hacia la entrada y tratando en vano de abrir la puerta.

Su desesperación en ese momento lo empezó a consumir, causando que quisiera patearlo y golpearlo todo en la sala. Lamentablemente, no podía hacer mucho ruido, pues ahí su plan sí se iría abajo por completo, y quién sabe qué cosas podría hacerle Blakk a sus cómplices si se enteraba de su traición. Eso era lo que menos quería, así que no hizo más que sólo arrodillarse y refunfuñar. Pero aun con toda su rabia, en él predominaba la tristeza, pues de veras quería ver a Trixie, quien seguro estaba en el salón, sola.

Creía que era el único que sabía sobre el fallo en el plan, pero no. Quentin lo había visto todo desde unos arbustos en el jardín, que daban justo con la ventana, así que sabía que Eli estaba encerrado. La única manera en la que podía liberarle era quitando el seguro por el exterior de esta. Pero, ¿qué hacía escondido? Obviamente se había dado cuenta de que no había llevado la máscara, así que fue a devolvérsela. Sin embargo, al ver a Meriño discutir con el Lanzador, decidió esconderse y así no ser descubierto.

Pero haría lo correcto. Esta vez, sus impulsos no ganarían. Llegaría al final de esta misión, haría el bien, cumpliría su promesa con Katherine, y recompondría la confianza. Lo haría; estaba decidido que ahora absolutamente nada lo detendría.

Se acercó a la ventana y dio pequeños toquecitos a esta, llamando la atención del Shane, quien al verlo, dibujó de nuevo esa sonrisa que tenía antes en su rostro. El peliazul corrió hacia allí, mientras Quentin quitaba el seguro, orgulloso de sí mismo por haber hecho lo correcto. Su alegría creció más al ver como el chico frente sí le agradecía incesantemente, esperanzado de nuevo. No había una sensación igual.

—Muchas gracias, Q. Te debo una.

—No me lo agradezcas —pidió—. Hice una promesa —mostró la máscara y se la dio, a lo que Eli se la pone— y la voy a cumplir. —terminado de decir aquello, recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte del Lanzador— Ve —susurró, viendo como el muchacho se paraba y salía corriendo hacia el baile.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entró en el salón, tratando de permanecer positiva. La música era agradable, el ambiente muy alegre y festivo, claro que, con gente tan elegante, refinada e importante como aquella, no es que era el propio desmadre. Simplemente se oían risas "sofisticadas" y había mucha gente bailando. Eso era alegre, ¿no? Bueno, a su modo.

Caminó hacia el área de comida, para encontrarse con unos deliciosos buñuelos. Cogió algunos y empezó a probarlos. ¡Vaya! Algo muy diferente a lo que usualmente se comía ella en el refugio. Recordó a su amigo Pronto enseguida, siempre metido en la cocina tratando de complacer a sus amigos con los aperitivos y recetas que le enseñó su abuela. Rió al acordarse de como se las arreglaban ella y sus amigos para pedir pizza a domicilio sin que él se enterara. ¡Ja! Todo un show.

Observó a su alrededor, notando que la mayoría de las personas presentes estaban acompañadas por alguien. Todas conversaban y reían, socializando. Se dio cuenta de que ella era la única apartada del grupo en el área de comida.

Suspiró, sintiendo una molestia en la punta de la nariz, indicándole que debía llorar, pero que ella misma lo impedía. ¿Por qué llorar ahora? ¡No! Si la fiesta estaba buena y el ambiente tan agradable... ¿qué sucedió? Parece ser que ver a tantas parejas, felices, y a tantos grupos de amigos riendo, le recordó que ya no tenía a nadie a su lado en ese momento. Estaba sola, y unos buñuelos no iban a llenar ese vacío.

¡Basta! No pudo retenerlas más. Las lágrimas salían de manera inconsciente, siquiera le daba tiempo de secárselas. Así que salió corriendo hacia afuera, agradeciendo que tras la máscara no se notaba mucho que estaba llorando. Terminó tumbándose en el césped, quitándose el objeto de la cara, mientras su maquillaje escurría. Se quitó lo guantes, también, y empezó a limpiarse el rostro con ellos, respirando hondo.

Se rindió, iría a su habitación a descansar y a leer un poco. Se pondría a hablar con Burpy y quién sabe qué otra cosa haría para despejar la tristeza de ella. Pero lo menos que quería en ese momento era ahogarse en ese mar de gente, que sin querer le hacían sufrir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Corría y corría, pero no conseguía dónde entrar. Miraba a todos lados, en busca de alguna ventana o algo, hasta que divisó una puerta transparente que daba hacia el salón. ¡Bingo! Se detuvo a observar y a escuchar la música que provenía de adentro. Le relajó el sonido que salía de allí. En definitiva, estaba en el lugar correcto.

Rogando pasar desapercibido, se acercó a la entrada, pero unos sollozos se escucharon por encima de la música, haciéndolo voltear, notando que no estaba del todo solo: una chica, aparentemente pelirroja (afuera estaba muy oscuro) se encontraba echada en el suelo llorando. Impresionado por ello, se le acercó lentamente, tratando de no asustarla.

—Disculpe. —Trixie, al escuchar que alguien le estaba viendo, y la estaba llamando, rápidamente se colocó la máscara, intentando que su llanto no se notara con esta puesta. Volteó, y lo primero con lo que se topó su mirada fue con unos ojos celestes que le dejaron helada. Apenas se movió. Con los labios ligeramente abiertos, trató de formular palabra, pero simplemente, se le hizo imposible— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señorita? —preguntó, igualmente, cautivado por esos ojos esmeraldas que le recordaban tanto a Trixie... aunque se pareciera a ella, algo se veía diferente en esta muchacha.

—Yo... bueno, no es nada. Sólo... eh, me caí —contestó con toda dificultad, a lo que Eli le tiende la mano, para ayudarla a pararse. No fue sino cinco segundos después de ese acto que ella se dispuso a dejar de verle los ojos y darse cuenta de que le estaba ayudando. Tímidamente, posó su mano junto a la de él, sintiendo su cálido y familiar tacto. Ambos se miraron, de nuevo, asustados por tanta familiaridad entre aquel contacto.

Se sintieron en confianza, creyendo conocer a la otra persona frente sí de hace años. Sus miradas sirvieron de comunicación, hasta que finalmente, las palabras de él interrumpieron tan singular trato.

—Perdóneme el atrevimiento, pero —sonrió, al ver a la chica tan enfocada en lo que él decía. Sí que le recordaba a Trixie—, ¿me permite este baile? —no lo pensó dos veces. Asintió, aceptando aquella invitación.

Se pusieron de pie, y como la música se escuchaba hasta afuera, no hizo falta entrar al salón para bailar al compás del suave sonido del violín y el piano, siendo tocados en vivo y rodeándolos.

Bailaron y bailaron por todo el jardín, los dos, fijos en las miradas del otro. Sus dolores desaparecieron, y sus penas habían sido olvidadas. Ella se sentía protegida, y él, encantado. Ambos enamorados, pero sin darse cuenta de que todo era parte del momento que más anhelaban. Puede que pensaran que la persona con la que bailaban era un total o una total desconocida. ¡Qué cosa! Estaban bailando con la persona a quienes más amaban, sólo que sin darse cuenta.

Envueltos en los brazos del otro, no se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban en medio del salón, rompiendo su regla de "pasar desapercibidos". Todos les observaban, enternecidos, causando, sin ninguna dificultad, que varios rumores se pasearan por el salón. En cambio ellos dos, sólo eran felices, ignorantes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Pero tanta fama, puede terminar mal.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Doctor! —gritó con una furia ardiente Meriño, abriendo las puertas de su oficina de un golpe. El llamado, como estaba de espaldas, volteó rápidamente, sobresaltado— Me temo que Eli Shane ha salido del laboratorio. Ahora, está en el baile, danzando con Trixie. —y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡Morrice! —llamó, a lo que su asistente acude de inmediato— Llama a Twist, necesitaré que me haga un favor. —mientras el pelirrojo iba a hacer lo pedido, el mismo Taddeus tomó una pequeña lanzadora, pero en vez de babosas, esta cosa lanzaba agujas, y en este caso, anestésico.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—No le voy a hacer daño —aseguró Twist, cruzándose de brazos, dándole la espalda a Morrice. Este suspiró.

—Está bailando con Eli —dijo, sabiendo que eso lo convencería. Y efectivamente, lo hizo, haciendo al rubio arder en celos—. No le dispare a la chica, si quiere. Pero —tomó la pequeña lanzadora que le había dado Blakk, poniéndosela enfrente—, al chico, puedes dispararle con toda libertad.

El ojos aqua sonrió de lado, sediento de venganza, y con ganas de saciar esa sed, ahora.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La música iba terminando, y sus cuerpos ya estaban tan unidos, que cada uno escuchaba la respiración del otro. Sus labios se rozaron, pero hasta que no tocaran la última nota, parecía ser que no iban a unirlos en un beso. Sus movimientos, cada vez más lentos. Todos, cada vez más confundidos ante tantas teorías formadas por ellos mismos. ¿Quiénes eran esos dos, que parecían sacados del Titanic?

En medio de todo aquello, apareció Blakk, apuntándole a la chica. Nadie se dio cuenta de eso, sino hasta que acabó la música, y ambos sellaran su amor con un beso, a lo que todos aplauden. También apareció Twist, del otro lado del salón, haciendo lo mismo que su jefe, sólo que apuntaba hacia el chico.

Pero al verlos a ambos, besándose, la rabia lo controló, disparando de una sin pensarlo, haciendo que su puntería fallara, y en vez de dispararle a él, le había disparado a la pelirroja, quien el los brazos del chico, deshizo su beso, para caer desmayada.

El público gritó, alarmado, Y como Blakk también había disparado hacia su objetivo principal, le volvió a dar a la chica. Todos los invitados se hicieron a un lado, a lo que el pánico cunde de inmediato. Eli trató de sostenerle, pero Twist y Taddeus intervinieron y lo tomaron de los brazos, haciendole presión para que no le tocara. Fue cuando Meriño también entró en acción, quitándole la máscara a la chica, para que respirara bien, llevándosela en sus brazos a hacia su habitación. Esto hizo que el peliazul se sorprendiera aún más, pero se pusiera feliz, ya que había logrado su objetivo. Y no sólo eso: le había besado.

Aprovechando ese estado, ambos villanos lo llevaron a las celdas, con facilidad, dejando a los invitados incapaces de decir palabra. Ahora, era el turno de Morrice de entrar.

—Y este fue el acto final. Gracias, damas y caballeros, por haber asistido. Que pasen buenas noches.

Y así fue como todo pasó a la fantasía. Un hecho real convertido leyenda. Una vivencia en un sueño.

A un vivo en un muerto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¡Vale! Las últimas tres escenas pasaron muy rápido, pero ya no tenía más expresiones ni detalles que poner :P **

**7u7 Hubo EliXie, no digan nada.**

**Y para compensarlo, hice que Eli recordara todo. Creánme, yo iba a dejarlo sin saber nada.**

**¡Y esto fickers ha sido todo por hoy! **

**Punto, final.**

**PD: Esto de abajo es Spoiler, leer bajo su propio riesgo:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Nuevo cap? Nuevo personaje :D **


	16. Ex-ladrona en apuros

—¡Estoy harto, Shane! —gritó Blakk, tirando bruscamente a Eli hacia el interior de la celda. Este, sólo se limitó a quedarse en el suelo, mirando a quien le gritaba con furia. Después de todo, no tenía tanta rabia en ese momento como para ponerse a pelear. ¡Y, ¿cómo tenerla? Si después de todo la había visto! Esperen, hay más, ¡la había besado!

Aunque existía algo que ciertamente le preocupaba: ¿qué les pasaría a sus amigos? ¿Será que ya los habían descubierto? Y si era así, ¿qué podría ocurrirles? De veras que no quería imaginarlo. Aun con eso, sabía que Trixie estaría bien, pues ya estaba al tanto de los planes de Blakk, quien ahora parecía estallar en furia.

No mucho tiempo después de que le pasaran la reja frente a sus narices, se aparecieron Twist y Meriño. Este primero, tenía una expresión de decepción propia, frustración y tristeza, ya que, él mismo era parte del plan, y él mismo lo había arruinado. Mientras, el Shane no hacía más que afirmarse, vez tras vez en su cabeza: "Es imposible. Él no cambiará".

Por otro lado, Meriño veía al chico con todo su odio hacia él. Era necio, terco. Ese niño de veras era subestimado. En gran parte, ya podía entender la desesperación de Taddeus, ¡y es que el niño parecía una pulga! En definitiva, ya no tenía el más mínimo derecho a burlarse de él por no poder detener, aun con toda su maquinaria, sus armas y mejoras, a un niño de apenas unos quince años.

—Jamás creí que alguien en tus condiciones pudiera hacer tal cosa —murmuró el señor, con las manos en la espalda—. Tu amiga, por cierto, sé que tiene contacto con mi hija. Y ¿sabes? Eso me es de mucha ayuda. —en ese momento, los presentes tenían todo el derecho de arrugar el entrecejo por tal comentario y ante la confusión que este causaba. ¿Qué tenía que ver su hija en esto?

Pues, ya le había dicho que quería ayudarle, y esa chica... ¡Gisell! La novia de Tomás, a quien le debía un favor, por cierto. Y ¿qué tenía que ver Trixie con eso? A ver, sabía, también, que Tomás estaba en coma, y que la Meriño no quiere verlo por temor a que esté muerto, aunque él le mandó todas las señales posibles. ¿Y a quién más le ocurrió lo mismo? ¡A Trixie! Otro detalle: Tomás lo había ayudado a que él se comunicara con la pelirroja, pero jamás le dijo cómo. ¿Será que ella también les debe algo? ¿Y si ese algo era la ayuda de la Sting para hacerle ver a Gisell y a Twist que sus seres queridos siguen con vida, quieren verlos?

¡Ah! Mucho que procesar, y muy poca capacidad para ello. Una fuerte jaqueca se hizo dueña de su cabeza, y mientras se apretaba la sien, Meriño supo que le había entendido el comentario, así que salió de la sala junto con un confundido Blakk.

Twist, en cambio, se arrodilló y esperó a que el Shane se calmara. Pero este, en vez de sufrir su dolor en silencio, le debía, aun con su traición, una explicación al rubio. Sentía lástima por él.

—Lissie... —balbuceó entre sus gemidos por el dolor en su cabeza. Insoportable, simplemente. En cambio, al villano se le nubló la vista al oír ese nombre. ¿Cómo sabía de ella? ¿La babosa esa le había dicho algo? No podía ser, ya que la infierno y él no se habían visto desde el día del accidente. ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo sabía él sobre ella?

Más confundido todavía, trató de ver si el comentario de Meriño se relacionaba con su conocimiento sobre su hermana.

—¿Entendiste lo que dijo Meriño, Eli? —el chico asintió levemente, tratando de no mover mucho la cabeza— ¿Tiene que ver con Lissie? —volvió a asentir, causando que el ojos aqua se alarmara— ¿Qué sabes? —exclamó, tratando de retener las lágrimas que ya de por sí le atormentaban más que los gritos y clamores del Shane. Este, respiró lentamente, mientras trataba de ayudarle. Pero, seguía recordando su traición, su reciente traición.

Así que contestó, pero con rabia, tratando de herirlo.

—Que la hubieras visitado si no nos hubieras traicionado. —bien, lo logró. Las lágrimas salieron impulsadas por esa respuesta, causando que el rubio se frustrara aun más.

¿Bueno? ¿Él bueno? ¡Vamos! ¡Traicionó a medio mundo! ¿Cómo va a cambiar? ¡Hasta la pelirroja estaba molesta con él! ¿Y Blakk? ¡Incluso lo había engañado a él! Increíble. ¿Será que podía confiarle lealtad a un solo bando? ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?

—Soy un asco —dijo, dispuesto a desahogarse con él. Después de todo, parecía ser que era la única persona en la tierra con la que ahora podía hablar, pues cuando sus cómplices se enteren de que él había arruinado a propósito el plan —lo cual Blakk les diría, sin duda— también se ganaría su odio, y posiblemente termine igual que la persona frente sí cuando él se entere que, a parte, también estaba del otro lado. Entonces, si ese en definitiva era su destino, mejor hablar ahora—. Engañé a Blakk, para poder ayudarlos, pero traicioné a Trixie, para no perder mi empleo. Yo, lo negué. La tarde en la que te escuchamos gritar, ella también te oyó y, pues, se lo comentó a mi jefe. Como son órdenes, no debíamos decirle a ella que vivías. Como sabes, tú deberías estar muerto, o al menos para ella. Así que, para mi mala suerte, ella me puso de testigo, para que Taddeus no le tomara por loca, pero negué haberte oído, y la dejé como tal. Sin embargo... —aunque por un momento Eli deseó que cerrara el pico, pues sus palabras sólo hacían que aumentara su jaqueca, dejó que siguiera hablando, ya que le resultaba interesante la cuestión: ese rubio era un traicionero y mentiroso. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Quizá ahora mismo le confiece que su cabello en realidad es teñido, como ya se sospecha! Pero, a Twist, se le empezó a formar un nudo en la garganta—...a ustedes los traicioné porque... —"¡Dilo!" gritó su conciencia—...la besaste —terminó con el hilo de voz que le quedaba.

Fuera las dudas, ¡a él le gustaba su chica! No, peor aun, ¡la amaba! Ahora, ¿cómo consolarlo? Se suponía que sabía sobre el reencuentro.

—Y aunque —Twist siguió hablando, procurando dejarle todo claro al chico. Era como si estuviera leyendo su mente, averiguando qué entendía y qué no— sé que fui parte de su reencuentro, simplemente, imaginé verla feliz al momento de planearlo todo. Pero —paró, y rió con ironía—, Eli, ¿sabes? Una cosa es imaginarlo. Otra muy distinta, es verlo frente a ti —concluyó, escuchando pasos cerca y empezando a secar su rostro. Parecía ser que llegaron sus cómplices a ser encerrados. Pero, como se dijo, una cosa es imaginarlo, otra, verlo.

En conclusión, no eran Katherine, Kord, Pronto, Gisell —aunque dudaban que a ella la encerraran—, Tobías y Quentin quienes estaban por ser encerrados.

—¡Sucia ladronzuela! —gritó un guardia, entrando al lugar y encerrando a la nueva prisionera en la celda frente al Shane— Que no escape —avisó a Twist, quien asintió firmemente.

Con la curiosidad invadiéndolo, Eli se asomó a ver quien era su nueva compañera. Para su sorpresa, había visto a quien menos quería ver encerrada por Blakk.

—¿Danna?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gisell entró poco a poco en la habitación de su amiga. Estaba preocupada, puesto que ni Eli ni Twist se presentaron devuelta en el laboratorio la hora planeada. Ya eran más de las 1:30 am, pero supuso que la pelirroja estaría despierta. Efectivamente, lo estaba, sólo que no pensaba encontrarla tan pensativa y desconcertada. Parecía estar en un completo trance, sentada en su cama, mientras miraba la máscara con detalle, como si fuera la cosa más extraña de BajoTerra. Ni siquiera había notado que la Enfermera estaba dentro de su alcoba. Así que se posó frente a ella, pero nada que notaba su presencia.

—Oye —llamó, causando, finalmente, un efecto de susto en la pelirroja. Subió la mirada, pero no le interesó mucho su repentina aparición, por lo que no dijo palabra. Simplemente, se le quedó observando, esperando a que le dijera lo que venía a decirle—, perdona la pregunta, pero, je, ¿cómo la pasaste? —en respuesta, Trixie sólo negó confundida.

—¿De qué hablas? Me acabo de levantar. —No podía ser. El plan fracasó. Algo malo le había ocurrido a Eli, sin duda. ¿Por qué tanta seguridad? Porque sabía que los métodos más rápidos de Blakk eran dejar sin conciencia a una persona, y más si ésta sabe algo que no le conviene que sepa o reacciona de manera agresiva. ¿Será que también le disparó a Eli? ¿Cómo, además, se enteró el Empresario del plan?

Pero lo que más captó su atención fue que, al ver su brazo, habían dos marcas de agujas, no una. Eso quería decir que para Trixie todo fue un sueño, ya que el efecto fue el doble.

Siguiéndole el juego, la mujer se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Y qué soñaste? —preguntó, con una sonrisa, temiendo, por lo que había descubierto, ser encerrada en ese instante. La ojos verdes sólo sonrió, mirando la máscara, pues añoraba que ese sueño hubiera sido real. ¿El colmo? Rayos, ¡sí lo fue!

—Soñé con Eli —respondió, con un tono soñador, acariciando el objeto en sus manos—. Pero fue el primer sueño después del accidente con el que me sentí a gusto a su lado. Tal vez porque ahora sé que está vivo, pero —hizo una pausa, volviendo a subir la vista y mirándole los ojos a su compañera, quien parecía querer gritar de la emoción, además de sentir un alivio por saber que la Lanzadora seguía recordando lo que ocurrió antes de esa noche, y no como un sueño— quiero verlo, de verdad. Así como en el sueño, quiero estar en sus brazos, y volver a sentir sus cálidos labios...

—¿Lo has besado? —gritó en coro con el golpe que se le dio a la puerta, por la que ahora entraban todos los incluidos en el plan, menos Twist. No se alegró porque no estaban solos: Blakk, su padre y otros guardias los tomaban de los brazos, asegurando que no escaparan. El único que forcejeaba era Quentin, y Pronto estaba inconsciente. Todo indicaba que era el turno de ella.

La pelirroja se asustó y se hizo a un lado, extrañada. ¿Por qué los iban a encerrar? Pues, parecía ser que, como se trata de Kord y Pronto, intentaron escapar. Pero, ojo, esta era su suposición. Ella no sabía que estaban yendo a las celdas por su reencuentro "imaginario" con quien los esperaba en el mismo lugar adonde irían.

—¡Twist! ¡Ese infeliz nos traicionó! ¡Le disparó a Trixie por puros celos! —exclamó Kord, antes de que Meriño le tapara la boca. A la mencionada se le presentó un sabor amargo en la boca al oír el comentario del rubio. ¿Twist? ¿Traición? ¡Qué sorpresa! Por poco y se desmaya de la impresión.

Pero lo que ahora exije una explicación es: ¿cuándo rayos le dispararon? ¿Acaso el rubio ese mal teñido había sido parte del plan escape de sus amigos?

—Sí, y ahora las va a pagar por mentirme —comentó Taddeus, observando como Meriño tomaba a su hija del brazo, con fuerza. Y aunque parecía una acción inocente, en realidad también tiró cierto objeto al suelo con discreción, haciendo creer que se le había caído a la ojos chocolate.

Y apenas la Sting vio esa jolla caer al suelo, sus ojos se dilataron.

—¡Gisell, el collar de Tomás! —todos voltearon a ver adonde señalaba la muchacha, quien estaba emocionada por poder ayudar a Tomás, aunque hubiera sido "accidental". La Meriño se arrodilló, con la vista nublosa, tomando el collar con sus manos.

Por alguna razón, eso bastó para creerle a la chica peliroja: Tomás seguía con vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Pero, ¿cómo te descubrieron? —preguntó Eli, tratando de seguir soportando la jaqueca tan insoportable que crecía y crecía sin la más mínima piedad.

Bueno, no debió preguntar eso.

—BajoTerra peligra, Eli. ¡Te necesitamos! No hay lugar seguro. La gente está siendo maltratada. ¡Mueren de hambre! A quien no cumpla las leyes de Blakk será encerrado, y por desgracia, yo soy muy rebelde —exclamó, con los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Finalmente, con la voz quebrada, concluyó—: BajoTerra los necesita.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¡Hoooolaaaa! **

**Tengo que disculparme...**

**Verán, mis disculpas van a los anónimos, puesto que he tenido unos problemas con la cuenta y pues, antes no se publicaban sus reviews.**

**¡Lo siento! Quisiera que porfa, ya que pueden, comenten su opinión de estos últimos caps y no se molesten en dejar reviews (otra vez) en los demás fanfics. Recuerden que su opinión para mí vale oro. El problema se ha solucionado, así que, abajo está el recuadro, totalmente listo para que escriban sobre él su punto de vista ;)**

**¡Los quiero un montón!**

**Punto, final.**


End file.
